Forever and Always
by RegalCareBear
Summary: One shot Outlaw Queen FanFiction. Regina and Robin are preparing for their daughters 1st birthday and the reminisce back and forth from the day they met, to their wedding day, to the birth of their daughter. The entire town of Storybrooke has offered to h
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Regina looked down happily at her beautiful daughter as she placed her in the stroller preparing for their family picnic in the park.

"Robin, did you prepare the diaper bag?" Regina said happily, retaining her smile from the beauty of her daughter.

"Yes, everything is packed and ready to go, my love." Robin says as he walks up and kisses his wife on the cheek. Bending down to catch a glance at his beautiful daughter, Robin is all smiles as he says "and how is my lovely baby girl doing today?" Turning to Regina he continues, "Looking as gorgeous and lovely as her perfect mother." Robin reaches out to Regina and brings her in close for a loving kiss.

They are interrupted with the sound of Henry and Roland coming down the stairs. "Mommy, I want to push my baby sister to the park!" Roland insisted as he approached Riley. "Hi sissy! We're going to the park today!" Roland says to his baby sister with joy.

"Not so fast there my boy." Robin chuckles as he stops Roland who is starting to push his baby sister out the door. "We still need to get the food and you need to help your brother gather the picnic supplies."

"Ok daddy. But don't leave without me! Come on Henry. We have to get the stuff for our picnic!" Roland reaches for Henry's hand as he leads him to the kitchen to gather the supplies Regina had prepared the night before. "Hang on little buddy." Henry says as he calms down his excited little brother. "I still have to pack my stuff. How about you help me, then we will get the things for the picnic?"

"Okay, Henry! I'll help you." Roland gladly obliges.

It had been 3 years since Marian's death and 2 years since Robin finally mustered up the courage to profess his love to his one and only. During the last months of life, Marian suffered from a frozen heart that could not be thawed. Not even by her supposed true love and husband, Robin Hood could save her. Even Regina's powers were no match for Marian's untimely death. Robin knew what he had to do. He had to let go. Regina had felt bad for him and became his support system for Robin and Roland. Realizing how loving and caring Regina could be, the spark they once had reignited but this time with more passion, love, and resilience.

Packing Riley's things into her diaper bag, Robin glances over every so often as Regina packs the stroller and lovingly talking to their little girl. With a smile on his face he remembers the time he professed his love to his one and only. As he continues packing, he is remembering the day he professed his love and a smile makes its way across his face and he silently chuckles to himself as he remembers that day.

* * *

><p>It was the day when Regina was continuing Operation Mongoose to find the writer of the book. It wasn't until Robin paid a visit to Regina who was sitting in her vault looking at the book and finally professed his love and confessed his emotions to his soon to be wife. On that same day, Robin realized that Regina was his true soul mate and remembered the time when they had their night in front of the fire place. He remembered the words Regina told him about The Man with the Lion Tattoo. How she was too scared to approach him. How she wondered what it would have been like to just walk through that door and introduce herself. Robin saw the vulnerability in Regina, the agony and defeat of trying to pursue her happiness. If Robin could help mend the tear in Regina's heart, he was determined to win her over by lending his heart out to her.<p>

As Robin approaches the vault, he sees Regina glancing at the book in the stunning red dress he loved her in. He slowly walks up to her when Regina realizes that he walks in.

"Why am I getting the sense of Déjà vu?" Regina says with mild annoyance.

Walking closer to her Robin begins to profess his emotions.

"Regina, I want to talk. I must be honest with you, when Marian came back, I was relieved. But deep down inside my heart, I was devastated. I knew I had to remain a loyal and faithful man to draw the image of a true man for my son." Robin said hesitantly yet relieved to be finally spilling out what has been eating him up inside. "I did love Marian. But when I was with you, I felt complete. I felt whole. I felt actual love that I apparently did not have with Marian. I did not know what I was missing, until I allowed you into my life and opened up my heart to your vulnerability."

"Regina, I have lived by a code my entire life. Steal from the rich and give to the poor. Be truthful, righteous, and good. I've tried to live by that code every day of my life." Robin says with genuine passion.

Regina with a look of confusion on her face says, "Then why are you here?"

Running up to Regina, with passion and love in his voice, Robin replies, "Because today is not one of those days!"

Regina is taken aback when Robin grabs her face and places a passionate and loving kiss on her lips. He picks her up and they continue their passionate kiss for several minutes.

After their passionate kiss, Regina, catching her breath, looks on lovingly at Robin with tears in her eyes.

Cupping her hands on Robin's face she spills out her emotions to Robin.

"Robin! I must admit, I admired your loyalty to your wife. Which is why it made it that much more difficult to let you go. This is why I isolated myself from you for so long after Marian's passing." Regina holds back her tears as she continues to explain.

"The day Marian came back, it was a pain that was worse than losing my Daniel. It was more agony to endure and I just did not know if I could ever find happiness again." Robin answers to Regina's expressions with compassion and sympathy as he looks lovingly into her eyes as Regina professes her love to the Man with the Lion Tattoo.

"Robin, I see you, think about you, and my heart slowly starts to mend the tear and hurt that has plagued me since the day my Daniel died. He will always be my first love, but Robin, you will always be my TRUE love! I just never thought I would have this! You are the light that shines on the darkness of my heart, you are the rhythm my heart beats to every time I see you. As of this night, I know you rescued me from my dark thoughts. You have saved my heart from being permanently broken. Robin, I love you!"

Robin sees the compassion and sincerity in Regina's eyes. He becomes captivated by her beauty and her eyes capture the hope and love that Robin had locked up deep down in his heart. Robin, again, leans in to kiss Regina with genuine passion and love that could be felt with their hearts. After a moment, Robin slowly moves away from Regina, kneels down as he reaches in his pocket. Pulling out a small box, he slowly opens it, looks up at Regina and asks, "Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

Regina's eyes widen and glisten with excitement and with a smile and chuckle she gladly says, "Yes! Yes, Robin! I will!"

* * *

><p>"Roland, Henry! Are you ready? We are about ready to head out." Regina walks in the kitchen as she sees Roland and Henry gather the picnic supplies.<p>

"Yes momma." Roland says. Roland had gotten used to Regina shortly after Marian's passing. Even though Regina kept her distance after Marian's death, she offered her support for Robin and Roland. Now that Roland was without a mother, Roland had found comfort in Regina and took a liking to her love and compassion. He also became real close with Henry which made the transition easier for Roland. The day Robin proposed to Regina, Robin explained to Roland that Regina was going to be his new mommy. Roland was still too little to understand his mother's death and only understood that he would not see her again. With Regina now in the picture, he saw a mother in Regina and made room in his little heart to love and accept her for who she was. His new momma.

"We're ready mom. Just have to get my bag," said Henry.

"Ok dear, hurry up. Your sister is starting to get fussy," Regina replies.

Heading out the door, the happy family starts walking out towards the park down the block. Robin and Regina start pushing their baby girl down the sidewalk and start talking about plans for their daughters first birthday.

"Riley's birthday is 2 months away! I cannot believe our baby girl is already going be one!" Regina excitedly says to Robin. "After all, she is a princess, so we need to make a celebration for her." Regina tells Robin. Robin is full of smiles and replies, "I couldn't agree more with you, my love. Our little princess deserves the best and I'll see to it that she has the best birthday celebration!"

"And how may I ask are you going to do that?" Regina replies with a curious smile.

"I got my ways. After all, I did help plan our wedding after a certain "mayor" tried to go all "evil queen" on the entire town." Robin winks and smiles as Regina let out a small snicker in response to Robin.

"You're not going to let that go are you, dear?" Regina replies in a loving sarcastic way. "I will admit," Regina reaches for Robin's hand, "you did quite a nice job and I have the glorious memories to prove it." Regina lays her head on Robin's shoulder as he continues to hold her hand while they are walking down the sidewalk. While Henry and Roland are pushing Riley, the loving couple looks on and admires the children as they realize their whole purpose of their lives walks right in front of them. Regina's eyes start to water as she slowly wipes away a happy tear.

"What's the matter darling?" Robin asks concerned.

"Nothing, it's just I'm so happy. My life is whole now and I have you to thank for it."

Robin stops and turns towards Regina and he embraces her face with his manly hands and places a gentle loving kiss on her soft supple lips. "And that, milady, is a thank you from me for giving me life and providing me with a family I thought I would never have."

* * *

><p>The wedding was 3 weeks away and Regina was feeling the stress. She had scolded, ridiculed, and belittled every living thing the Earth called home and everyone was on edge although they understood.<p>

"I called you 2 months in advance and you're telling me you somehow overbooked your caterers?" Regina says in a rising tone. She rages on expressing her frustration to the person on the other end of the phone line. "I told you, if you are not able to make this possible, I'll kick you out of my city and re-cast the curse on your sorry ass! You better figure out how to fix this or I'll fillet more than just the fish you serve!" Regina scolded as she yelled into the phone before slamming down on the receiver. Robin walks into the living room overhearing the conversation.

"Something wrong, love?" Robin asked hesitantly.

"A bunch of idiots in this damn town that's what's wrong!" Regina said with obvious frustration. "Tell me, how someone overbooks a caterer when they know damn well it's their job to keep track of all their clients and dates!" Seeing the fuming rage on Regina's face, Robin leans in close and lovingly calms her with his gentle touch and places a kiss on her lips. "Now my love, you have got to remain calm. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. I'll stop by the caterers today and straighten everything out."

Just as Robin comforts Regina, Regina's cell phone begins to ring. Answering it in a calmer tone, she gives a courteous "Hello" and then the expression on her face goes back to anger and frustration.

"What the hell do you mean when you say there is a delay in my dress, my bridesmaids were the ones who placed the order with you and you confirmed that it would be ready in time! My wedding is in 3 weeks and your telling me this just now!?" Robin tries to calm Regina. Changing her tone, she realizes that Robin is concerned for her and calmly answers through gritted teeth. "Fine. You have 2 days to fix this or I'll do my own alterations on your ass!" Regina hangs up the phone and looks at Robin with tears of anger in her eyes. Robin approaches closer to Regina and embraces her. "My love, don't worry. I'll handle it. I'll have Snow check on your dress and make sure everything is ready to go. You just relax, continue your mayor duties, without kicking anyone out, and everything will be ok. I promise." Robin's confidence infuses into Regina's soul as she starts to relax. Reassuring Regina, Robin continues, "My love, just knowing I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you is all that matters to me. I know how important this wedding is to you and I vow to make you happy." After a passionate reassuring kiss, Robin walks out the door and heads out to do some damage control.

Regina decides to take a small nap before having to pick up Henry and Roland from school. While lying in bed, Regina happened to glance up and see the picture of Robin embracing her. It was the moment during the Wicked Witch fiasco. The intimate moment that happened just outside Neal's apartment. She was wearing the classic red dress that Robin loved her in. It was in that very moment, Regina knew Robin was her soul mate.

Smiling and running her thumb across Robin's picture, she silently said to herself, "how did I manage to find the perfect man." She puts the picture back on the night stand while still glancing at it until she unknowingly drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As the Hood family approaches the park, Roland and Henry hand over the stroller with baby Riley to Robin and Regina as they run straight to the playground. Regina spots an empty picnic table under a shade tree where she lays out a blanket and starts to layout Riley's toys. Robin is busy unpacking the picnic supplies when Riley starts to cry. Regina tends to her crying daughter and reaches in to take her out. "I bet you're tired of being in there aren't you, dear." She says in a loving motherly tone. As she holds her baby close to her, Regina starts to make room for Riley on the blanket and sits Riley next to her. Robin is looking on with admiration in his eyes and thinks to himself how lucky of a man he is to have such a loving caring wife and he loved the way motherhood looked on Regina.

Robin continues to look on as Regina starts to bounce their baby girl in her arms both smiling and laughing. With a smile on his face, Robin can't help but to join in on their fun until Regina notices Robin's looks. "Did you hear her laugh!?" Regina says excitedly. Riley continues to let out coos and giggles as Robin approaches and sits next to his favorite ladies. "It's a beautiful sound." Robin says.

Robin takes hold of his little princess as Regina gets up and finishes unpacking their food. "Do you think she's too young to start walking?" Robin says to Regina. "It's never too soon to teach her." Regina says with a smile.

Robin gets up and places Riley on both feet as he holds both her hands. With Regina smiling on, she finishes the set-up for their family picnic and soon joins Robin and Riley. The little princess is all smiles and giggles as she slowly moves her little feet in a walking motion. Regina is on the opposite side of them as she is cheering on her little girl. Robin and Riley slowly walk toward Regina as Riley giggles and laughs when she sees her mommy on the other side. As Riley approaches closer, Robin slowly lets go and Riley falls gently in her mother's arms. It's Regina's turn to slowly walk back Riley to her daddy who he too is cheering on his little girl.

Riley continues to giggle and laugh as she sees her daddy across from her and out of nowhere starts to walk tiny steps towards Robin with little effort from Regina. With a surprised look on her face Regina chuckles, "Oh she's a daddy's girl alright!" Robin grabs hold of his baby girl and gives her the biggest hug as he picks her up and walks over to her beautiful mother.

"Let's see how she'll do on the swing." Robin said confidently. "If she's anything like her old dad, she'll take a liking to a little danger."

"Slow down there, dear!" Regina chuckles. "I don't think she's quite ready for something so _extreme."_

"She'll be fine. Look there some swings suitable for children her age." Robin insists as he walks over to the swing set and places little Riley in the swing. He begins to slowly push her and even more coos and giggles emerge out of the little princess. Regina lets out small chuckles and smiles as she steps in. "Let me try." She says. Regina slowly begins to push little Riley until they are spotted by Roland and Henry.

Running up to Regina, Roland gleefully pleads, "Mommy, can we take Riley to the sand box?"

"Only if Henry holds her in his lap. I don't want her full of dirt, now." Regina says in a motherly tone.

"And make sure she doesn't put anything in her mouth, son" Robin includes.

"Okay daddy! We will watch her!" Roland smiles as Henry takes Riley from Robin.

"Roland lets teach Riley how to walk. Mom and dad want us to teach her so that she can walk with us." Henry says to his little brother.

Henry puts down Riley on her little feet as Roland grabs one hand and Henry the other. They slowly start to walk hand in hand with their little sister as she takes tiny step after tiny step towards the sand box.

Robin and Regina look on with smiles and giggles as they see their children bonding and making memories. Regina and Robin continue discussing their plans for their daughter's first birthday as they are walking toward their children. Thinking deeply, Regina anxiously starts to explain the plans for Riley's birthday.

"We will have to call the baker in advance to make sure the cake will be ready in time, we have to make sure that Granny is ok with having a set number of people in her diner, the invitations need to go out soon, oh my, Robin, we have a lot to do in so little time! What if all of this doesn't work out? What if we can't pull this off!?" Regina continues to express her stress when Robin jumps in and tells her to calm herself down.

"Now, now Regina. Slow down. It's okay. We have plenty of time to do all the planning. Lets just take it one step and one day at a time. Besides, most of the planning has been done already," Robin says reassuringly. "I don't want you stressing yourself out like you did on our wedding day! Everything is going to be alright. I promise!" Robin embraces his wife and lays a reassuring kiss on her lips.

Extending his hand to grab Regina's, they walk hand in hand towards the sand box where their children are playing. "Now, I've called ahead and let Granny know that we are interested in hosting Riley's party at her diner and she was generous enough to allow us to use her diner for free. I insisted on a sufficient payment, but, she refused." Robin said reassuringly. "Snow and Charming have offered to help with decorations, Belle and Gold have agreed to provide the supplies we need, and Killian and Emma have agreed to purchase the cake and treats for everyone." With a proud smirk on his face, he convinces Regina that he has gone above and beyond for their daughter.

"Robin. When did you do all of this?" Regina says with a surprised and relieved look on her face.

"During the time you were working doing your mayor duties, I've made time in my schedule to work things out so that you wouldn't have to worry. I took the sketches and notes you had in your notebook as to how you wanted everything and, well, I took it upon myself to get everything done in a timely manner. Now I'm just waiting on you to give me a date so I can let Emma know so she can have the invitations printed. She and Killian offered." Swinging his arm with hers as they are walking, he smiles at Regina and stares at his gleaming wife who is smiling back at him with a relieved look on her face.

"Robin, you are amazing! I could not have done this without you! Thank you so much!" Regina shows her appreciation with a kiss and embrace as they approach the sand box where Henry, Roland and Riley are happily playing. Looking at Regina's face, Robin says, "After all, my love, it was my vow to you that I will devote my time and effort to you and our family." Answering to Robin's keen sense of preparedness, Regina replies gratefully, "You have fulfilled every promise you have made to me and I love you even more for it."

* * *

><p>After much planning and a stressful 3 weeks, that wonderful moment had finally arrived. On this wonderful, incredible, and unforgettable day, Regina Mills and Robin Hood would finally start their very own beginning. A beginning that would signify their true love and strong bond as soul mates.<p>

On this beautiful spring day, as the sun was shining on the clear blue sky, the church seemed to glow with radiance as if it knew that this glorious and enchanting day would last forever. As everyone was gathering in front of the church, there were sounds of hoof beats coming down the way. Snow White looked over at that moment and noticed that Regina in her gorgeous and beautiful white wedding dress, was being ridden on by a white horse drawn carriage. As she got off the carriage, the sun's rays seemed to magnify the intricate sparkles on Regina's dress.

Snow approached Regina with a heartfelt and tearful smile as she enveloped her in a loving embrace. Snow was filled with so much happiness, that Regina had finally found her happy ending, for she knew that Regina truly deserved it.

"Regina, I am so happy for you! I knew eventually this day would come for you and now that it has, I just couldn't ask for anything more rewarding for my step-mother. I've always known you were a good person deep down and I've always hoped that your happy ending would come soon!" Snow says gleefully as she gives her step-mother a hug that settled their hearts and warmed their souls.

"Thank you for seeing the best in me, Snow. I'm sorry for everything and I'm so grateful that you gave me a second chance." Regina's eyes start to tear up as Snow reaches up to Regina's face and wipes away her tears.

"Oh Regina, this isn't about me. It's about you! You know I've always been here for you! Now, as matron of honor, we need to stick to the schedule and get you down that aisle!" Snow says as she grabs Regina's hand and leads her up the church steps to the front of the door.

After the sweet exchange between step-mother and daughter, Regina looked on with a beautiful smile, towards her new beginning and future. Her ever growing son, Henry immediately came forward and greeted his mother with a meaningful and loving hug and kiss while whispering to her "You look beautiful, mom."

Regina in turn replies with a tear in her eye, "Thank you, Henry. That means so much to me." Walking up towards the stairs to the church doors, Regina takes a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. Meanwhile, Robin, looking extremely sharp and handsome in his suit, is pacing back and forth in the back room of the church. He's never felt this nervous and excited at the same time. Not even with his late wife Marian on the day of their wedding. He is at the last minute rehearsing his wedding vows to his soon-to-be wife, while his best man, Little John looks on.

Finally after Robin reads the end of his wedding vows, Little John comes forth and joyfully claps his best friend on the shoulder reassuring him that everything will go well and that his wedding vows are perfect.

"You'll be fine Robin! You've rehearsed over the vows at least 4 times! It's perfect!" They then exchanged a brotherly and manly handshake between great friends. At that moment, the priest arrived to let them know that the wedding was about to start. Robin took a deep breath and made his way to the altar.

As Robin walked to his place, time seemed to go by slowly as he anxiously awaited the arrival of his bride. Glancing back and forth at the front doors of the church, he knew his new beginning was about to start. Slowly Robin got into his place and the piano began to play. The ushers slowly opened the door and an angelic light gleamed through. Little Roland in his sharp suit started walking down the aisle with those special rings that would soon unite his father and his new mother.

Trailing behind Roland was the daughter of Cinderella and Prince Thomas who was the flower girl for Robin and Regina. Walking behind Roland, she gracefully spread out red rose petals along the aisle that would lead Regina to her happiness. Robin knew the moment was near where he would see his beautiful wife for the first time in 24 hours. As each bridesmaid and her escort walked down the aisle, Robin knew Snow would be the last one to walk before Regina took her first steps towards her new beginning. As soon as Snow stepped foot towards the aisle, the Wedding March began to play.

The silhouette of a radiant woman in a beautiful white glowing gown could be seen by Robin as a tear began to well up in his eye and he felt his heart skip a beat. With each graceful step, Regina approached closer and closer to the rhythm of the music. With her passing pew after pew, Robin would soon be with his soul mate and true love, forever.

Regina took the final step towards the altar and met eye to eye with her true love. With nothing but bright glowing smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes, the priest slowly announced the beginning of the ceremony.

"Brothers and Sisters, we are gathered here today to celebrate this wonderful day in holy matrimony as Regina Mills and Robin Hood become one and start a new life together as husband and wife." The priest continues with the opening ceremony as the church starts to fill with the happiness and the glow of Robin and Regina's love that could be felt throughout the entire church.

"Now Robin, if you would do the honor of professing your vows to your soon to be wife," the priest said gracefully.

Nervously, Robin pulled out the crumpled paper he had held tightly onto, and he slowly began to read,

"My dearest Regina, on this wonderful and very meaningful day, I come to you but a simple man, but with a love so profound and strong held within my heart, that is just bursting to envelope you in a loving embrace. Our story is a very unique and incredible one at that. From the first moment we laid eyes on each other, you enchanted and captivated me with your beauty and feisty will power and attitude. As each moment passed, I felt myself drawn to you and falling in love with you and then after that missing year and after we received our memories back, and you told me how you saw me for the first time in that tavern and how Tinker Bell told you that we were destined to be together and you saw my tattoo, I felt so much joy and happiness knowing then that it was me. We may have gone through some tough moments and rough patches but as always it seems that we have come out stronger at the end! So on this, our wedding day, I promise with every fiber of my being that I will always love you, support you, encourage you, be there for you every step of the way, I will be the best husband I can be to you and the best father as well. I can't wait to build a new future with you and have our very own children as well, to be a real family, which includes both Henry and Roland. On this day, my life has changed for the better and you are my reason, Regina. My true reason and inspiration to keep going. Yes. On this day, a new chapter has begun and a new beginning too for the both of us. I love you, Regina! Forever and always!"

At this point, Robin looks lovingly at Regina, who has a wide and bright smile on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks. Then the Priest turns to Regina and addresses to her that she may begin her vows.

"Regina, you may now proceed with your promise to your soon-to-be husband," the priest gestures for Regina to begin.

With a smile on her face and wiping away her tears, Regina turns to Snow as Snow hands her the vows and Regina begins to read:

"My sweet and loving Robin, today on this very special and wonderful day, I start a whole new beginning and chapter with you and I absolutely wouldn't have it any other way. You see, in the beginning, I didn't have the greatest or best life. At a young age I lost my beloved Daniel, whom I was very close to and was my first love. Because of this, my life became full of corruption, hatred, and revenge. I was blinded by these things and because of this it led me to be a completely different person, one that had done terrible and horrible things in the process. I felt abused, tormented, manipulated, broken, and misunderstood. There were times I felt so far gone. When Tinker Bell brought me to that tavern all those years ago and showed me the Man with the Lion Tattoo, the man who I am destined to be with and is my soul mate, I again admit I was scared and frightened to then approach you. I didn't know what it would have been like. My anger, hurt, and betrayal was all that was fueling me at that time and therefore, I didn't go in, but sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had given that meeting a chance. Maybe my life would have truly been different and for the better. But now after all that I have been through, and then meeting you, I can honestly say that it was the best thing that ever could have happened to me. You gave me back love and purpose, you brought out the best in me, and showed me that I am truly loved and cared about. You have given me a sense of security and belonging. You have helped me to become that better person and because of this I am beyond grateful and thankful for you. I count my lucky stars to have you in my life now. You are my one in a million, my second chance, my one true love, and soul mate, and I promise to always love you, be there for you, support you and be the best wife I can possibly be for you. I also can't wait and look forward to starting a new future with you and building a family with you. It would make me so happy! Yes, Robin! On this amazing day, I freely and willingly come and make this loving pledge to you and it is by far the best decision I have ever made in my life! For today, I am proud and happy to call myself your wife and today my new life has truly begun and a wonderful beginning it is! I love you my dearest Robin Hood! Forever and always!"

Robin slowly grabs Regina's hands and gives them a gentle reassuring squeeze to let her know that he is here to stay. Regina returns the gesture with a smile and gentle squeeze back. The moment is then accompanied with the priest continuing the ceremony.

"With their promises made to each other, let us continue this ceremony by uniting these two as one. May we have the rings please?" The priest kindly gestures for little Roland to walk up to his father and new mother. Snow gently guides Roland to the front of the altar where his father and soon-to-be mother await with happiness in their eyes. Lifting up the pillow towards his father, Roland smiles at his daddy and quietly says, "Here's momma's ring, daddy." Regina chuckles as Robin bends down and takes the ring from the pillow.

The priest continues. "Now Robin, repeat after me." The priest reads on as Robin repeats:

"I, Robin, take thee Regina, as my lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, I devote my time to our love, our family, and my commitment to you is to be the best husband, father, and provider for you and our family." Placing the ring on Regina's finger, the priest gestures for Regina to begin her commitment. Regina looks down at Roland as he walks up to her he says, "Here momma, it's daddy's turn." Small chuckles and "awes" can be heard throughout the church as Regina turns to the priest to let him know that she is ready.

"Now Regina, repeat after me," Regina looks lovingly in the eyes of her beloved as she begins to repeat:

"I, Regina, take thee Robin, as my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, I devote my time to our love, our family, and my commitment to you is to be the best wife, mother, and provider for you and our family." Regina slowly slides the ring on her now husband as the priest concludes with the ceremony.

Happily the priest concludes, "By the power vested in me and the state of Maine, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Robin, you may kiss your bride."

Robin gently grabs the face of his beloved and plants a long loving kiss on his new wife as the crowd cheers and rejoices with glee.

Over the crowds cheers the priest concludes with, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Robin Hood." The music begins to play as Robin and Regina walk happily down the aisle to the horse drawn carriage that awaits them to take them off into their new beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

As Robin and Regina approached the sand box, Roland looks up in time to see his loving parents. He runs up to Regina and says "Momma, I'm hungry." Running her hand through his curly locks Regina says to him in a motherly tone, "Alright, come on. Let's go eat." Regina bends down to pick up Riley from Henry. Riley lets out a fussy cry signaling to Regina that she too is hungry.

"Come on, angel. Let's get you fed!" Regina says smiling as she brushes off small particles of dirt off her perfectly pressed dress. Carrying Riley in her arms, Regina leads the way to their perfectly set picnic table with Robin carrying Roland and Henry trailing close behind.

As Regina sets Riley down, she begins to cry in frustration. Regina lovingly tries to calm her baby girl. "It's okay, my love. Momma has to feed your big brothers." Robin walks up to Riley who is crying when he bends down to her face to face. "Why is my little girl crying? Come here, my love."

Regina turns around with a sarcastic look on her face. "Let her be, Robin. She's just upset because I'm not holding her. She needs to learn to be patient and realize that the world does not revolve around her. She's just being a drama queen."

Robin slowly gets on his feet with a smirk on his face that made him chuckle. "Says the queen who when things didn't go her way casts a curse on an entire city to get what she wanted." Looking back to his crying daughter and then looking back at his wife who has a "how dare you" look on her face; Robin continues to say, "Like mother, like daughter," he smiles at her and gently leans in for a kiss on her forehead. Holding her by her arms, he says "you get her food and feed her while I get the boys their plates." He walks off leaving Regina thinking to herself that given her history as "the Evil Queen" and all the terrible things she has done in the past, she still can't believe that Robin sees her for who she is. A person capable of loving, a woman capable of providing an environment full of love and acceptance and a human capable of turning for the better. While the thought set in, a smile came across her face as she shook her head and turned toward her daughter.

Regina walks over to Riley and picks her up to join her dashing men at the picnic table. They begin to unpack all the goods and they begin to talk randomly about the boys' school, Regina's work, Robin's work, and of course, baby Riley's birthday party.

Pulling out the food, Robin looks at Regina who is bouncing little Riley in her lap. Robin says, "You know, the last time we planned a party this important was our wedding day."

"Oh, yeah," Regina says with a smile on her face as she reminisces on that day. "The reception was quite the talk of the town." Regina continues. "I don't see why though. It was just an ordinary reception. If anything, you were the best part of that night." Regina smiles at Robin and shoots a loving wink at him.

"Well, milady, you were rather stunning in your dress and the whole town couldn't get over how elegant and graceful you looked."

"It was a magical night." Regina said with a glowing smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The carriage that carried the happy newlywed couple gracefully galloped in front of the dining hall as their wedding guests greeted them with cheers. Gathering around to make way for the husband and wife, they create an aisle that has been laid out with red roses leading into the celebration. Robin was the first to step down. He turns around and extends his hand to reach for his wife.<p>

Surprisingly, just before Regina steps down, Robin grabs her, picks her up and turns her around before bringing her down for a loving kiss for all to see. All smiles, Regina gladly returns the gestures to her husband as they walk hand in hand to celebrate the rest of their night with family and friends.

As the wedding party heads to their seats, the bride and groom follow close behind to make their grand entrance. The DJ announces their arrival and all that can be heard are cheers from the wedding guests. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Robin Hood," the DJ announces with excitement.

Making their way to the dance floor, Robin and Regina are hand in hand moving with the music when the DJ starts to play the song they dedicated to each other. Robin grabs his beautiful bride by the waist as he brings her closer to him. Regina in return gracefully wraps her hands around Robin's neck and they are slowly dancing to their song. Their heads touching, they look lovingly into each other's eyes as they let the music captivate their love for each other.

"I love you, my Queen. You look rather glorious in your gown." Robin whispers while looking into his wife's big brown eyes. With a smile from ear to ear, Regina whispers back, "I love you, my Outlaw. Thank you for rescuing me and you look rather irresistible in your flashy suit." As she giggles, Robin slowly moves in to kiss her as they continue to finish off their first dance as husband and wife.

The wedding guests were talking amongst themselves when Emma walks up to Snow and says to her, "She looks so happy, doesn't she." Emma is taken aback with short silence as she notices tears running down her mother's face. "Mom, what's wrong?" Emma says with concern in her voice. Snow replies in a whispering sob "I'm just so happy for her, Emma. No one knows the torment Regina has gone through like I do. I always knew there was good in her and my hope for her was that one day she would find this happiness, and now that she has it, I just couldn't be more relieved and thrilled for her!" Snow wipes away tears as Emma reaches out to her mother and embraces her in a loving hug. "I always saw the good in her as well and it's people like you that had hope and faith in her. Now that she has her happy ending, as a family, we need to make sure it stays that way." Emma says reassuringly.

"Everything ok with grandma?" Henry asks curiously as he sees his mother embracing a now sobbing Snow. "Hey kid, yeah everything is fine, your grandma is just a little emotional right now. She'll be alright."

"Not surprised. I understand though. My mom, has finally proven to me that she can be a good person and that also proves to me that she really does love me. And I have you and grandma to thank." Henry looks over and smiles at Emma as she replies, "It wasn't all me. It was Regina, too. We just gave her a push."

As Emma, Henry, and a sobbing Snow looked on, the song ends as Robin and Regina end their dance and the DJ cranks up the music and invites the wedding guests to dance away and be consumed in this magical night.

Finishing up their family picnic, Henry, Roland and Robin start to pick up after themselves. Regina tends to Riley who has fallen fast asleep in her mother's arms. Slowly getting up Regina stands and looks on as she rocks her baby from side to side to reassure her sleeping daughter. Robin walks over to take Riley from Regina when she kindly gestures to him and whispers, "That's ok, I want to hold her. She's sleeping so peacefully." Smiling, Robin quietly walks up to Regina and Riley and gently places a kiss on the little princess before placing a kiss on her beautiful mother.

Approaching their home, Robin opens the door for Regina who is holding a sleeping Riley. Henry and Roland help out by putting away all the picnic supplies while Regina goes upstairs to tuck in Riley with Robin following behind.

Robin walks ahead of Regina as he opens the door to Riley's nursery and they both enter. Regina quietly and gently puts down her baby girl as she gently undresses her and puts her into her night clothes. Robin looks on waiting and smiling with a blanket at hand and they both gently and quietly tuck in their little princess. They stand over watching her for a few seconds and all the while just feeling incredibly lucky to have been blessed with such a sweet, adorable baby, who seems to be so perfect and so full of energy and happiness.

"She is just so beautiful." Regina says with a smile.

"Just like her mother." Robin says as he leans in to peck her cheek with a kiss.

"Her check-up is tomorrow with Dr. Whale at 3pm. I'm anxious to see how much she's grown!" Regina says turning to Robin.

"I'll be off of work by then I'll meet you at Dr. Whale's office." Robin says as both he and Regina leave their peaceful daughter sleeping.

Robin and Regina headed back to their room to prepare for bed. In the bathroom, both Robin and Regina stood in front of their vanity as Robin began to brush his teeth and Regina began to wash her face.

Regina starts the process of removing her make-up when she suggests to Robin.

"Do you think we can plan a vacation after Riley's party is over with?" Regina said as she gently splashed water on her face.

Robin's face lightens up when Regina pitches the idea.

"That's a great idea my love! With our children next time. Maybe Disney World?" Robin said with delight.

"Oh that sounds great! Riley will be old enough to know what's going on by then." Regina chuckles.

Robin finishes up when he lovingly comes from behind Regina and embraces her in loving hug.

"Remember the last vacation we had? It was our honeymoon." Robin said as he lovingly and gently kisses Regina's neck

"Oh yes!" Regina said with a bright smile on her face. "That was the best night ever." She whispers to her beloved as she turns around and wraps her arms around him and begins to kiss Robin passionately.

After a moment, Robin pulls back and stares in the eyes of his beloved.

"That it was my love, and so were you." Robin said with a satisfied smirk on his face as he begins to kiss passionately.

* * *

><p>As the celebration came to a close, Robin and Regina headed out to start their next chapter in life, which included, first and foremost, their much anticipated honeymoon to the exotic island of Hawaii.<p>

The next morning Robin and Regina packed up their belongings and headed to the airport to catch their flight to Hawaii. After several hours of waiting, they are finally able to board their flight and start the beginning of their new life. Finally after what seemed like forever, Regina and Robin arrived at their destination. Their excitement was building as they approached the hotel where they were going to stay. After checking in, the anticipation was mounting and they were ready to start their Hawaiian adventures. After gaining the key, Robin led Regina to their honeymoon suite, and just before entering, he told her to close her eyes. He opened the door, and grabbed hold of her hands, and led her into the room. He said, "You can open your eyes now, my love." Regina did just that and when she did, a complete and total look of surprise and shock came across her face.

Right away she noticed how incredibly magnificent the honeymoon suite was. With a breath taking view overlooking the water, the king size bed was completely covered in red rose petals in the shape of a heart. On the bed were chocolate covered strawberries, two wine glasses, and a bottle of the best champagne Hawaii had to offer.

Robin then turned to Regina and said "how do you like it, my love?"

Regina states "I love it! It's absolutely beautiful and perfect."

Robin smiles at her and says, "Well, the truth is, that I had called beforehand and planned this whole honeymoon suite arrangement. I wanted it to be absolutely perfect for my queen. She deserves nothing but the best."

Regina then turns to her new husband and kisses him. In turn, Robin picks up Regina and carries her to the bed. Picking up a strawberry Robin feeds it to Regina and kisses her passionately. Afterwards, Robin pours a glass of champagne for the both of them and toasts to their new lives together.

"To us milady, and to the start of a beautiful life together." Regina smiles and in turn says "To us."

As the night progressed, so did their love and passion for each other. Robin leans in to Regina and slowly lays her down as he kisses her passionately. He then gets up and walks over to a shelf where there is a stereo. He turns it on and the music "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye begins to play.

Robin slowly turns towards Regina who is lying on the bed smiling and he moves with the beat of the music as he slowly moves closer to Regina removing his shirt to tease her. Robin then leans in on top of Regina and begins to kiss her passionately and their night turns into a night of passion and love making.

After a passionate two weeks of a blissful honeymoon which included many sight-seeing attractions, SCUBA diving, whale watching, and romantic candle light dinners, the newlyweds were ready to head home to continue their new beginning with their sons.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

As Regina was preparing to end her day at the office for Riley's appointment with Dr. Whale, Robin calls and tells her that he is going to pick up Riley from Tinker Bell and will meet Regina at Dr. Whale's office.

"Oh good, that will give me time to pick up Henry and Roland and drop them off with Belle at the library. She said she was going to help Henry with his research paper, anyway. Okay. Talk to you later, love you." Regina hangs up the phone, gathers her belongings and heads out to meet Robin and Riley.

Regina drives up to Dr. Whale's office when she sees Robin holding Riley as she gets out of the car. "How was your day my love," Robin says kissing her before she could answer. "It was great! How was yours?" she says with a smile. "It was busy, but manageable." Robin says confidently. Riley notices her momma and she reaches her little arms out to signal her mother that she wants to be held.

"How is my princess doing today?" Regina says in a loving tone. All smiles, baby Riley is cooing and giggling as Regina and Robin both walk in to the reception area to sign in.

"Hi! We are here for our 3pm appointment with Dr. Whale," says Regina

"Ok. What's your baby's name?" the receptionist says as she types in the information Regina had given her.

"Riley Hood." Regina says.

"Ok. We have her all signed in! Dr. Whale will see you in about 10 minutes," the receptionist says with a smile.

"Thank you." Robin said.

Robin leads Regina who is carrying Riley and they walk over to the lobby where they sit down to wait for Dr. Whale to call them in.

Regina notices a play center in the corner of the lobby and takes Riley over to play. Riley began to play with the toys as Regina and Robin look on.

"I can't believe she is already 10 months. It feels like yesterday when we found out we were pregnant!" Regina said with a glistening smile.

Robin replies, "I remember that day vividly! That was the happiest moment of my life!"

Before they knew it, Dr. Whale calls them and ushers them to an examining room.

"My, Miss Riley here looks happy and healthy," he says as he picks her up from Regina and starts to check her vitals.

"That she does. Our little princess is growing fast too!" Robin says proudly.

"We were just talking about how when you first told me I was pregnant and how quickly the time has passed since then," Regina said with glee.

"It feels like it was just yesterday." Robin says as he smiles and winks to his beautiful wife.

"Oh yeah, I was just as happy for you, especially when I broke the news to you," Dr. Whale says with a smile as he continues checking up on little Riley.

Standing and looking on as Dr. Whale checks up little Riley, Regina gets lost in thoughts of the day she found out that her and Robin were going to have a baby. With a big smile on her face she slowly drifts back in time and relives that glorious moment.

* * *

><p>The day was turning out to be a great start. The weather was perfect, nice and sunny, with a slight breeze, passing by every now and then. Regina had awoken from her slumber nice and refreshed considering the fact that just a few weeks prior she was experiencing some tiredness and at times some moderate nausea, she even noticed she was having a very heightened and sensitive sense to smell. Not to mention that she also seemed to notice that her mood swings were a bit out of whack more so than usual. This alerted Regina and made her wonder what was going on, so she had decided to have herself checked out, so she took it upon herself to see Dr. Whale.<p>

After telling him her situation and what she was experiencing, he ordered some blood work done and after the results came in it was a bit shocking and exciting at the same time.

Dr. Whale walks in, clipboard in hand and an unusual smirk on his face. "Well Regina, your test results came in." Dr. Whale says with a surprising look on his face.

"What is it Dr. Whale?" Regina says with an obvious concerned tone to her.

"Regina, you're pregnant!" Dr. Whale says with glee and congratulates her with a hug.

When Regina had heard this news, she was overcome with emotion! Her eyes brimmed with new found tears of joy and happiness and the suspicion she had that she might be pregnant was definitely confirmed.

Now she just had to figure out a way to tell her beloved Robin Hood. She was so thrilled but nervous as well at the prospect of telling him. How would he react? Would he be happy with this news or would he think it's too soon and have a different reaction? There was only one way to find out.

The next morning on this particular and perfect day when Regina had woken up, she had decided that today was going to be that day. After being all freshened up and wearing her gorgeous red dress, the one that Robin really loved on her, she went down stairs and found her loving husband playing with his son and her now new step-son, Roland in the back yard.

She watched them for a few minutes with a beautiful smile on her face before she then called Robin inside.

"Robin, can you come inside for a minute. I need to talk to you." Regina said hesitantly.

When Robin came in the house, she directed him into the living room and turned to him. He smiled at her and kissed her and asked her what was going on.

"Regina, my love, is everything alright? You have a worried look on your face. What's the matter?" Robin says with obvious concern.

It was then that Regina took the plunge. She took a deep breath, smiled a genuine sweet smile and said ,

"Robin, I love you so very much, you are such an inspiration to me and my biggest supporter. You have proven yourself to be a wonderful husband and I am so grateful for you. Words cannot express enough how much you mean to me and how much I admire you. You are even the greatest and most wonderful father to Roland and step-father to Henry, so when I tell you this, I tell you with the utmost love, appreciation, and incredible happiness and joy." Regina says with passion and sincerity.

"Regina, I love you too, and you can tell me anything. I'm here for you whatever it is. What is it?" Robin says now with a worried yet anxious tone.

"Robin…I am pregnant. We are going to have a baby!" Regina says with the widest smile she is capable of.

At first, it took a few moments for Robin to register and digest this news. All he had was a shocked and speechless look on his face. Regina started to get slightly nervous and panicked. Robin hadn't said anything.

"Robin, please say something, please!" Regina says with desperation.

Then at that moment, Robin's face burst into a huge smile from ear to ear, he laughed and picked Regina up and twirled her around and afterward, planting a very passionate kiss on her lips.

"Regina! You are pregnant! Wow! This is incredible news! You have made me so happy! You have just made me the happiest and most luckiest man in the world! Thank you so much! I love you with all of my heart! And I am beyond thrilled that you are pregnant with our child! I am looking forward to every milestone that we will encounter together with this little one! Our little princess! You will be a perfect mother!" Robin continues to express his excitement to his glowing wife.

Regina was smiling so much at this point and shedding a few tears. She was so glad Robin was so happy and ecstatic about this news as she was. She then laughed and responded,

"But Robin, how do you know it will be a girl?" She said curiously

"I just have this strong feeling it will be," Robin said with a smile and tears of joy in his eyes.

He then ever so sweetly knelt down in front of Regina lovingly kissed her stomach and whispered,

"Hi there little princess! Papa loves you and I can't wait to meet you, me or your momma!"

He then got up, gave one more heartfelt loving kiss to his beloved wife, winked and smiled at her before walking out and back to playing with his boy and Regina clearly on cloud 9 and feeling so much happiness within herself, went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast, pancakes. Roland's favorite!

After much time outside, Robin, Roland and Henry walk back inside as the smell of pancakes fills the air. As Roland and Henry go wash up for breakfast, Robin and Regina talk amongst themselves and decide to break the news to Henry and Roland over their family breakfast.

Roland and Henry head to the table where Regina and Robin are setting out the plates. As Henry and Roland sit down, Regina begins to serve her family.

Looking at each other with smiles on their faces, they decide who should break the news first. Regina gestures to Robin to break the ice.

"Roland, Henry, we have some special news to announce to you!" Robin says with glee.

Regina adds in, "Boys, we just want to let you know that we love you and we know that this news will change our family for the better." Regina says excitedly.

"Everything ok, mom?" Henry asks with concern.

"What's wrong momma?" Adds in Roland.

"Oh nothing is wrong, love." Regina says lovingly.

"No, nothing is wrong boys, in fact, it is good news!" Robin says gleefully.

Regina and Robin stand close to each other in front of the table where the boys are sitting.

With smiles on their faces, Regina says, "Boys, mom and dad are having a baby! You are going to be big brothers!" Regina says with excitement and glee in her eyes.

Robin with a look of excitement on his face says, "What do you think boys? Are you ready to be big brothers!?

Henry develops a smile so wide and lets out a small chuckle as he runs up to Regina and gives her the biggest hug he is capable of giving.

"Mom! Dad! That is the best news I've ever heard! I'm so excited to be a big brother again!" Henry says with glee.

"I'm a big brother!" Roland says with excitement as he runs up to both Robin and Regina as he gives a big hug as wide as his little arms can stretch out.

As they are all embraced in a loving family hug, the family begins to sit at the table and continue on their family breakfast with smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Everything looks good," Dr. Whale says with confidence. "Riley is a happy and healthy baby! See you all in a month!"

Robin and Regina thanked Dr. Whale and began to head out when they notice Snow and Charming walking in with baby Neal for his appointment.

"Hey Regina! Hi Robin! And little Riley! It's so good to see you all!" Snow says to her step-mother and they lovingly exchange hugs.

Robin and Charming exchange friendly handshakes and greet each other before they have a brief discussion about Riley's party plans.

"Regina, did Robin tell you that we are taking care of the decorations for Riley's party? David and I just need to know what theme you and Robin want so that we can get them on time." Snow says with joy and glee.

"Well, since she is a royal, Robin and I have decided on a princess theme. I think it's suitable, don't you?" Regina says appreciatively. "Thank you so much, it's a big load off of our shoulders!" Regina says along with a loving hug.

"You and Robin won't have to worry about a thing, Regina. It will be taken care of," David says reassuringly. "Besides, we have the number to the decorator who helped with Neal's first birthday. So we got you covered."

"Well, we better get Neal to his check-up. Oh and Regina, if you need help planning, just let me know. I would be more than happy to help!" Snow says with a loving smile on her face.

Regina gently clinches her step-daughter's arm and lovingly says, "Thanks again, Snow! We will see you all soon!"

With Riley in her arms, Regina along with Robin, head to their vehicles. Regina places Riley in her car seat and just as she finishes, Regina's phone starts to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Regina, its Emma. I was wondering if you are free tonight to meet me at the bakers for Riley's cake consultation. I'm sure Robin has told you already that Killian and I will cover the cake and treats for the guests."

"Oh hi Emma! Sure! As matter of fact, I was on my way home but I can make some time. And yes, Robin did tell me." Regina says with a smile on her face as she turns towards Robin and gives him a wink. "I'll meet you at the bakery in about 10 minutes." Afterwards, Regina turns to Robin and unexpectedly places a kiss on her husband and says to him "thank you so much for everything that you do for me and our children. You're an amazing husband."

"As always, my love, I'm here for you and our family," Robin says lovingly to his wife. "I'll go pick up the boys and take them for pizza so that you won't have to cook."

"Sounds good to me. I'll take Riley with me so that she won't be trouble. Besides, I want Emma to see her." Regina says with delight.

Exchanging kisses, Robin and Regina head their separate ways. As Regina approaches the bakery, she can see Emma waiting inside awaiting their arrival. Emma waves from inside until she sees that Regina has Riley. Emma springs out from her chair and hurriedly walks outside toward Regina who by now is holding Riley.

"Hey Regina! How are you!? Let me help with this little angel!" Emma says as she grabs Riley from Regina and embraces her in a loving hug and a kiss. A smile creeps up on Regina's face as she says to Emma, "I say Ms. Swan, Riley has taking a liking to you lately. Quite the opposite from our first interaction, wouldn't you say?" Regina says jokingly as she winks and gently nudges Emma in a loving way. With Riley in her arms, Emma responds to Regina's loving sarcasm, "Must be her father's trait for that matter." Emma says with a wink back as Regina smiles and shakes her head as they walk into the bakery.

They are both greeted by the baker as they wait for their consultant.

"Emma Swan?" The baker says to confirm their appointment.

"Yes, ma'am." Emma says while slowly bouncing baby Riley in her arms.

"Is this the birthday girl!?" the baker says with a smile on her face. "My, she is one happy girl!" The baker continued.

Seeing the smile on the little princess' face, the baker asks, "May I offer her a cupcake while you wait for your appointment?"

"I would say yes, but I don't know about her mother." Emma says looking at Riley's bubbly face.

Regina had diverted her attention to a catalog with pictures of various cakes for inspiration.

"Regina, is it ok if Riley has a cupcake?" Emma turns around to ask for her permission. Coming out of her concentration, Regina looks up and walks over to the front counter where Emma and Riley are.

"I'm sorry, I was looking at your catalog." Regina says with an apologetic smile.

"I wanted to offer your little girl a complementary cupcake while you wait for your appointment, Madam Mayor." The baker says politely.

"Oh, you can call me Regina." She says with a smile. "And, yes, that would be fine with me." Regina says appreciatively. Glancing around the various treats, Regina gets lost again in her concentration and heads back to the catalog with various selections of birthday cakes.

Emma follows with Riley. "Have you decided more or less what you want for Riley, Regina?" Emma asks curiously.

"Not quite, Ms. Swan. There is just too much here to pick from." Regina says a little discouraged.

"Well," Emma says encouragingly. "I did help you with your baby shower cake and that turned out well. Maybe I can help with her birthday cake." Emma wraps her arm around Regina for encouragement.

"You know, Emma that was the last time I was in here as a matter of fact. And I will admit, you and Hook did a great job in choosing the perfect cake. So, that is your job now. Surprise me." Regina says with trust and confidence as she takes Riley from Emma and walks over to the lobby to await their appointment.

With a semi regretful look on her face, Emma quietly says to herself, "Ok…no pressure. I can do this. I think."

5 minutes later the consultant calls in Emma and Regina.

"Ms. Swan, your consultant will see you now," the baker says.

Emma walks into the office with Regina and Riley following close behind.

"Hello, my name is Ingrid. How many I assist you today." She says with a welcoming tone.

"I'm Emma Swan, this is my best friend Regina Hood and her daughter Riley, the birthday girl. And well, we wanted to get a consultation for this little princess." Emma gestures towards Regina and Riley's direction. "She is going to turn 1 in two months but we haven't decided on a particular design, but we do know we want a princess theme." Emma says with confidence.

"Ahh..as a matter of fact, Ms. Swan, I believe we have a file for you from your previous orders. Let's start there and work our way through." She pulls out Emma's file and notices that her last order was exactly 10 months ago.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, I believe you placed an order with us exactly 10 months ago for Mrs. Hood's baby shower. I take it this is the "baby" we showered?" Ingrid says with a smile on her face. "My, how time really does fly! In that case, I will discount your birthday order for returning to us!" Ingrid says appreciatively.

"Thank you, so much! I really appreciate it." Regina says with sincere appreciation in her voice. "If you don't mind, I will wait in the lobby so that I can tend to my daughter and her cupcake. I trust Ms. Swan's judgment. If you will excuse me." Regina courteously excuses herself out of the office and heads towards the lobby.

With Riley in one hand and the cupcake in the other, Regina walks towards a table with chairs and sits herself down with Riley in her lap as Riley continues working on her cupcake. Regina joyfully watches her daughter and starts to think about the time she and Robin found out that they were having a girl. She remembers the joy, love, and overwhelming emotions that day brought her. Regina again gets lost in her thoughts while tending to her daughter at the same time while reminiscing that very memorable day.

* * *

><p>Robin had left work early to pick up Regina at her office. This day was the moment they were waiting for. Regina had an appointment with Dr. Whale for a check-up and to figure out whether their baby was going to be a boy or a girl.<p>

As Robin drove up, he noticed Regina saw him from the upstairs window and she gestured to him that she was on her way down. As Regina walked out of the building, Robin was captivated by her glowing figure. Already 5 months along, Regina had developed a genuine glow that made Robin more excited for their new arrival than anything else.

When Regina walked out, Robin got out of the car and escorted his wife and soon-to-be child to the car. Closing the door behind her, Robin walks back over to the car and sits next to his pregnant wife. Gently placing his hand on her baby bump, he leans over to kiss his glowing wife before leaning down to kiss her belly.

He then says, "how are my favorite ladies doing?"

"We are doing well, my dear. But I still don't know why you think it's a girl. I just don't want you to be disappointed if it's not." Regina says with a discouraging yet reassuring tone.

"Trust me, my love, it's a girl. I know because you hold such beauty and grace, you carry on such elegance, that there is no doubt in my mind, that our baby is a girl. I know you can't keep all that beauty and grace you so elegantly possess to yourself." Robin says to his wife as he cups his hands and places a kiss on her lips.

As he drives along, Robin starts wondering about the plans for Regina's baby shower.

"What theme should we consider? I am thinking about a Winnie the Pooh theme for our little princess." Robin says proudly.

"Oh my dear Robin, can we just get through this check-up first and find out what our baby will be, before we get ahead of ourselves?" Regina says in a defeated tone.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I'm just so happy and excited for you, for us, for our family!" Robin says with joy.

As he drives up to Dr. Whale's office, Robin gets down and rushes over to Regina and opens the door to lead her in. Taking her by the hand and wrapping his arm around her, with his other hand on her belly, they both walk in and sign in to await their turn.

After they sign in, Robin and Regina sit down and discuss how their days went. Robin, who is distracted with anxiousness and joy, can't help but rub his hand over Regina's belly and says,

"I'm just so anxious to confirm what my heart has been telling me these past 5 months. Now don't get mad, my love, but," Robin, who has a glowing smile, pulls out a gift for Regina that contains a locket with the initials. "RH", along with a dress fit for a newborn that says "little princess."

The look on Regina's face is of pure joy and happiness. "Robin! You shouldn't have! This locket is absolutely stunning. "RH" What are those initials for?"

"Those are the initials of our baby girl. I have a name in mind and I think you will like it." Robin says confidently.

"Oh, Robin, are sure you are not getting ahead of yourself?" feeling defeated, Regina places a hand on Robin's face and gently rubs her thumb back and forth to comfort Robin's anxiousness.

"Trust me, my darling. I was right about Roland. There is no doubt in my mind that I'm wrong about our daughter." Robin says with the utmost confidence.

"I hope you're right, my love. So this name that you have mind. What is it?" Regina asks curiously.

"Riley. It means courageous. Like her mother and her father. After all we have been through; we have built our love on courage and strength." Robin says proudly.

"That's such a beautiful name. And this dress; it's just too cute!" Regina says with laughter in her voice as she studies it.

"Regina. Dr. Whale will see you now." The receptionist says with a welcoming tone.

Both Robin and Regina are led to an examining room where the nurse prepares Regina for her ultra sound. Robin is at Regina's side holding her hand for comfort and to ease Regina's nerves. Within 5 minutes, Dr. Whale comes in and greets the happy couple.

"Well, I'm sure you two have been waiting for this day. Let see if we have ourselves, a prince or princess!" Dr. Whale says with glee.

As Dr. Whale moves the ultra sound machine closer to Regina, he places the gel on her belly and begins to scan over her abdomen until the image of a baby comes on the screen. Dr. Whale says with excitement,

"Robin, Regina, here is your baby!"

With tears in both of their eyes, Regina and Robin are filled with such joy and happiness.

Dr. Whale continues, "Your baby looks very healthy, Regina. Are you ready to know the gender?"

Before Dr. Whale could finish his sentence, Robin and Regina gleefully and anxiously shriek together, "Yes. Yes, we are!"

Dr. Whale chuckles and proudly announces, "Well Robin, Regina, it looks like you're having a little princess! It's a girl! Congratulations! I will leave you two alone to admire your little girl!"

Wiping away tears of joy, Robin places his hand on Regina's stomach and gently rubs back and forth, and whispers with glee, "Hi little princess, I love you so much already!"

With a shocked look on her face and tears of joy running down her cheeks, Regina says,

"Robin, how did you know!?" Regina says with joy!

"I told you, my love, you can't keep all your perfection to yourself!" Robin says as he places a kiss on her soft lips and they continue to admire, their baby girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Thank you, Ms. Swan, we will be in contact. Now that we have a design laid out, we just need a set date and you will be all set!" Ingrid says with appreciation.

"Perfect. I'll get with Regina and Robin and I'll have a date for you soon." Emma says.

Regina begins to clean up her daughter and picks up after her when she sees Emma come out.

Emma sees Regina and walks over to her. "Hey, Regina, you and Robin wouldn't happen to have a set date would you? "

"Actually, yes, Robin and I have. July 15. Her birthday falls on a Saturday this year, so it's perfect." Regina says smiling wiping away smears of frosting off of Riley's face.

"Perfect!" Emma says with a smile. "I'll let Ingrid know and we should be good!" Emma says confidently.

Leaving the bakery with Emma leading the way and Regina, carrying Riley, follows close behind, Regina calls out to Emma.

"Emma."

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. You and Killian really have done a lot for me and my family and I just wanted to say that if you ever need anything, I'm here to return the favor. Thanks for being a great friend." Regina says with sincere appreciation and gratitude as she leans in to hug Emma.

Emma returns the gesture and with a smile on her face she replies, "oh Regina, it's nothing. Killian and I know how important this is for you and Robin and we know how stressful it can be, we just wanted to make it easier on you and Robin." Emma says with a genuine smile on her face.

Emma continues, "Oh, by the way, I was going to ask if I can borrow Henry and Roland this weekend and take them out for some fun. Not only that it will be a break for you and Robin." Emma pleasurably offers.

"Oh Emma, Henry is your son too, you shouldn't have to ask, but I appreciate it. And of course! They could use a little break from the busyness this little one brings." Regina says with a smile on her face as she lovingly caresses her daughters face before kissing her chubby cheek.

"Sounds like plan. Thanks Regina, see you later." Emma says as she hugs Regina and Riley before heading on her way.

After Regina places Riley in her car seat, she hops in her car and before she fastens her seatbelt, her phone rings. It's her beloved, Robin.

"Hello?"

"Hi, my love, I just got done talking with Will and Tinker Bell and they were wondering if they can get Riley's pictures done for her invitations. I told them I would get with you so that you can decide when a good date would be for you." Robin says.

"Oh. Ok. I'll check the date book and fit it in! This weekend is free from what I remember. It also gives me a reason to shop for a dress for Riley! Ok. I'm on my way home now." Regina says as she continues her conversation with her husband.

Arriving home, Regina and Riley head inside where Robin and the boys are awaiting them with hugs and kisses.

"How did the cake appointment go?" Robin says after a loving kiss to his wife.

"It went great! I allowed Emma to surprise us, because I just could not decide on my own. She and Killian did an amazing job on our baby shower cake that I'm comfortable enough to confide in her decision. Besides, she owes me." Regina says with a wink. "As a form of redemption if you really want to know." Regina chuckles.

Taking Riley from Regina, Robin says with a wink, "You sure haven't lost your sneaky ways, have you my Queen?"

"Old habits die hard." Regina says sarcastically.

As Robin heads upstairs to tuck in Riley, Regina heads to the living room where the boys are playing their video games. She does a little housekeeping before telling the boys it's time for bed.

"10 more minutes, mom!" Henry says as he continues his focus on his game.

"Henry, it's already 9:30pm. You have school tomorrow and you still need pack your stuff for the weekend because Emma and Killian are picking you and Roland up for the weekend. Come on, now." Regina says in a stern motherly voice.

"Ok, mom. Come on, Roland lets go to bed." Henry says to his little brother.

After their hug and kiss goodnight, Henry and Roland walk upstairs to their bedroom with Regina following close behind.

Tucking them in one by one, Regina gives her little princes' their goodnight kiss before heading to bed herself.

Waiting for his queen, Robin has already prepared for the night and is lying in bed admiring his wife as she too prepares for bed.

Crawling into bed next to her outlaw and placing a passionate kiss on his lips, Regina brings up the conversation from earlier that night.

"So Tink and Will have offered to take care of Riley's pictures! That's so nice of them!" Regina says with a smile on her face. "I'm glad we chose them for Riley's Godparents. They really do show how much they love her with all the gifts they've given us! Do you remember how thrilled and honored they were when we asked them to be her Godparents?" Regina says to Robin as she lays her head on his bare chest.

Caressing her head and running his fingers through her hair, Robin says, "Yes I do. And I can tell they really do love Riley as well. Our little princess is in good hands. Will and Tinker Bell have really changed both of our lives, and the best gift in return is allowing them to be in our daughter's life." Robin says genuinely.

As Regina and Robin turn out the lights they are cuddled next to each other as they slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>After 3 months of finding out that they were having a girl, Robin and Regina begin plans for the baby shower. During the process of planning, Robin and Regina have decided to choose Godparents for their baby girl.<p>

"I think we've made a good decision for Godparents. What do you think? After all Tinker Bell was the one that led me to you and as a token of my appreciation, I just have to ask her. She is the reason for my happiness." Regina says with a smile on her face.

"I agree with you, my love. That is also why I chose Will Scarlett to be Riley's Godfather. He too has a lot to do with my happiness after all; he was the one who convinced me to run after you. As a token of my appreciation, he is the best choice."

After inviting Will and Tinker Bell for dinner to announce their decision, Robin and Regina meet Tinker Bell and Will at Granny's Diner.

"Regina! Robin! It's so good to see you! And congratulations on your baby girl!" Tinker Bell shrieks with glee as she hugs her best friend before rubbing her baby bump.

"It's good to see you old friend! Congratulations to you both!" Will says with joy in his voice.

They make their way to an empty table and are greeted by Ruby as she too expresses her joy and congratulations to the soon-to-be parents.

"What can I get for you all to start?" Ruby says with joy.

As they place their orders, Robin and Regina begin to discuss their baby shower plans. With anticipation building up, Regina jumps right into the burning question.

"The real reason we asked you and Will to join us tonight is that we have a favor to ask of you and Will." With a smile on her face, Regina turns to Robin who then continues where Regina left off.

"Well, we want to ask if you both would like to be Godparents to our baby." Robin says with anxiousness.

Will and Tinker Bell look at each other with joy in their eyes and thrill in their hearts.

"Wow, Robin. I feel so honored! Of course I will!" Will says with a look of honor in his face.

"Oh Regina! Tinker Bell says with joy in her voice.

"Of course I will! I would be honored! Oh, my, Regina! Thank you!" Tinker Bell is overcome with joy and emotion.

"You're welcome! Robin and I have thought long and hard and decided that you two are the best fit. You two were the ones that brought me and Robin together and as a thank you and to show how much we appreciate you, our gift to you is to be a part of our baby's life. Their dinner arrives and they begin to dine and the curiosity of Tinker Bell lingers as to how Regina ended with Robin at the end and Will too, wondered how Robin caught Regina.

"Regina, you have to tell me. What made you realize that Robin was your true love, after I have tried countless times to convince you that he was?" Tinker Bell reminds Regina.

"Well, if you must know, Mr. Hood over here was just as stubborn and persistent as me and he kept hounding me to let him explain as to how he felt after Marian fell ill. I kept avoiding him and he just kept finding me." Regina turns to Robin and smiles as she continues.

"Then I thought about what you said from the time you told me that he was my soul mate and that pixie dust never lies. I kept pushing him away and telling him that he needed to find a way to save Marian and forget about me, but he just allowed his heart to speak the truth so I just gave up and opened my own heart and just let him express his heart out to me. It was that moment in the vault that sealed the deal and he professed his love to me." Regina says with a wide smile on her face as she remembers that night.

Robin jumps in as soon as Regina finishes. "Yes and you Mr. Will Scarlett, you are the one who convinced me to run after the one I love despite the tension we had between us." Robin says to Will.

It was the day Robin Hood became conflicted with emotions and was trying to figure out a way to win Regina back after failing multiple times. Robin remembers the day at Granny's Diner when he and Will shared a drink and talked about the troubles that were plaguing Robin.

"Oh yes. I remember that day." Will said as he remembers.

Robin says, "Yes. It was the words you said to me that convinced me to chase after this lovely woman." Robin turns to Regina lovingly.

"Oh yeah." Will says remembering.

"What was it that you said, Will?" Regina asked curiously.

"If you're ever lucky enough to find true love, you fight for it, every day." Will says with a smile.

"Well, I must say you are a very good adviser, Will." Regina says with gratitude.

As the four of them end their night with joy and happiness, Tinker bell heads back to her apartment and Will heads back to his as Robin and Regina get in their car and head home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was a nice and sunny Friday morning as Regina and Robin got ready for their day of work. Heading to Riley's nursery, Regina began to pack up Riley's diaper bag and dress her to drop her off at Tinker Bell's apartment.

Meanwhile, Robin heads in to the boys room and gently wakes them to get them ready for school and pack their bags for when Emma and Killian pick them up after school.

"Come on, boys, it's time wake up. You have a big day ahead of you." Robin says in a gentle fatherly tone.

"Ok dad. We're coming." Henry says in groggy voice.

Robin heads to Riley's nursery to help Regina.

"Good morning my princess!" Robin says joyfully as he picks up his happy daughter from her crib while Regina finishes packing the diaper bag.

As the day progressed and her work day coming to a close, Regina started preparing for Robin to pick her up from her office. They were on their way to meet Tinker Bell, Will, and Riley at the photographers.

"Hi my love." Robin says as he lays a kiss on his wife's soft lips as she enters the car.

"Hey!" Regina says.

After discussing their days, they drive up to their photographers studio named "Frozen In Time Photography" where they are met with Tinker Bell, Will, and little Riley smiling away. They all walk in awaiting their session as they look through catalogs and decide on a birthday theme.

"Aww…look!" Tinker Bell says with joy. "It's an outlaw princess theme!" Tinker Bell points out to Robin and Regina. "Aww…it's perfect!" Regina says.

"She gets the best of both worlds! It is perfect", Robin happily agrees.

Deciding on the theme, Robin takes his little girl from Tinker Bell who is reaching out to her papa by this time.

"Robin, Regina! It's so good to see you again!" Anna says as she reaches to hug them both. "Oh my little Riley has grown from the last time I saw her for her newborn pictures!" Anna says with glee as she reaches for Riley. "Come here Riley! Let's get you set up!" Anna smiles as she leads the way to her studio room. Anna takes Riley and places her in front of a forest background.

Elsa walks in to welcome everyone before heading straight over to Riley to admire her.

"Oh my gosh, she's grown!" Elsa says with a chuckle. "She's beautiful!" Elsa turns toward the proud parents to express her thoughts.

"Please feel free to look through my prop chest to add any props that you want!" Anna says in a welcoming tone.

Riley was dressed in a pink ruffled dress with a matching bow. Glancing at the prop chest from a distance, Regina sees a sparkling princess crown in the props chest. She walks up, takes it, and gently places it on her daughter's head. Stepping back to admire her daughter, Regina with a smile says, "There. Perfect. An Outlaw Princess."

"She's even more beautiful!" Robin Hood says proudly.

The entire room was filled with the glow of Riley's smiles, giggles, and coos as Will, Tinker Bell, Robin, and Regina admired the view. Even Elsa and Anna were captivated by the happiness the little princess brought to the entire room.

As the four of them looked on as Anna began to work her magic, Tinker Bell says with a smile,

"Wow, Regina. She has your smile!"

"You think so, Tink?" Regina adds examining her daughter's face. "For sure she has her father's eyes," Regina turns to Robin who is just glancing and staring at the radiance his daughter releases.

"Robin? You okay?" Regina says with a smile as she nudges him out of his stance.

"Oh yes, my love. I was just remembering the day we had our pictures taken before she was born." Robin says as he remembers that day vividly.

"Oh yes. I wanted that moment to be perfect. Even Henry and Roland were excited that they were going to be in them." Regina says reminiscing on the day.

Tinker Bell and Will were busy trying to catch the attention of baby Riley so that Anna could capture the smiles and happiness on little Riley's face.

Cooing and giggling, Riley was sitting down while bouncing up and down waving her little arms as she would smile and stare at the bright lights. Her smiles would grow wider and brighter at the sight of Robin and Regina who looked on proudly.

Robin and Regina joined in trying to assist with capturing that perfect moment of their daughter's smiles.

When Anna finished their session she led them to her office where she would review the pictures Robin and Regina wanted with the help of Tinker Bell and Will.

Robin goes to pick up Riley and they all follow to the screening room.

As Robin, Regina, Tinker Bell, and Will all gather around to view the proofs; Anna and Elsa start to discuss the details of their session and prepare the proofs for them to review. Heading on their way, Robin and Regina express their gratitude to Elsa and Anna as well as Tinker Bell and Will as they all head on their way back to their homes.

It was a warm Spring Sunday morning as Robin, Regina, Henry and Roland were preparing themselves for a family picture. Regina was already 8 months along and decided that she wanted a family picture before Riley was born and to add them to the invitations for her baby shower.

Robin was dressed in a sharply pressed blue buttoned shirt that brought out his piercing blue eyes. After 7 attempts of finding the perfect dress for the occasion, Regina decides on a flowy blue sun dress that gracefully accentuates her baby bump in an elegant way. Henry and Roland are matched in buttoned down shirts that match Robin's.

Robin and Regina have chosen a park with a pond to take their family pictures, where the photographer meets them.

"Hello! I'm Anna. I'm going to be your photographer today. This is my sister, Elsa. She is going to be assisting me with props and scenery."

"Hi Anna, Elsa. This is my family, my sons Henry and Roland, my wife Regina, and our baby girl, Riley." Robin says proudly as he gently rubs Regina's stomach.

"You're a beautiful family." Elsa says with pleasure.

"Thank you!" Regina says as a smile creeps upon her face.

Leading the way, Anna directs the family under a shaded tree and arranges them for their first group of photos. Anna positions herself to capture the perfect moment and clicks away as Elsa arranges the props and straightens out Henry and Roland's attire.

After a couple of minutes, Anna suggests their next move.

"How about one by the pond? Robin, Regina, hold hands as you pretend to walk alongside the pond. Henry, Roland, walk in front of your mom and dad while I stand in front of all you. Now, slowly start to take steps." Anna says in an excited tone. Anna clicks away as she finishes their second session. "Perfect! Now, Robin, place your hand on Regina's belly and look lovingly in her eyes. Henry and Roland you stand right here and give each other a hug." Anna says as she positions the family for their happy moment.

"Here Roland, Henry, hold this right in front of you like this" Elsa directs as she hands them a chalk board with the words "big brothers" written across in bright colors.

"Here Regina. I'm going to tie this pink bow around you." Elsa approaches Regina with a bright pink bow and writes "Riley" across the ribbon.

"Oh Elsa! Good idea! It's perfect! Ok. Robin, place your hand on Regina's belly while you kiss her, Henry and Roland I need you to smile and hold the board in front of you. You're big brothers now so you need to show me how happy you are!" Anna encourages.

As their session continues, Anna and Elsa express their gratitude and allow themselves one week for the final prints to be printed.

"We will be in touch, Mr. & Mrs. Hood. Thank you so much for your business!" Anna says with appreciation.

"Congratulations Robin and Regina!" Elsa says as she gently embraces them in a loving hug. "I can't wait to meet your little sister Henry and Roland!" Elsa says with a bright smile on her face.

As the family bids farewell to Anna and Elsa, they head to Granny's Diner to meet the Charmings for a Sunday brunch.

Driving up to the diner, Robin catches Regina looking out her side of the window slowly trying to hide wiping away a tear. That's when Robin turns around to face the boys who are sitting in the back seat. "Henry, Roland, why don't you go inside, find Snow and David and tell them we will join them in about 5 minutes.

Realizing they arrived, Regina comes to her senses and begins to smile with obvious sniffles and watery eyes in between.

Robin has a look of sympathy as Regina looks down at her bump and slowly moves her hand up and down along her stomach.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Robin says concerned.

"It's nothing." Regina says reassuringly. "My hormones are out of sorts I guess." Regina says as she looks up with a smile to reassure her concerned husband that everything is fine.

Reaching for Regina's hands, Robin encouragingly says,

"Regina, there is something wrong that you're not telling me. Please don't hold it in. I am here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's just that, I don't know if I can do this, Robin!" Regina says as tears begin to well up in her bright brown eyes.

"Do what my darling?" Robin says with a little confusion in his face.

"This whole thing, with the baby, this happiness that has finally come my way, after all that I have done, I'm just, scared that it's going to be ripped away from me. I almost lost Henry because of trying to find my happiness and now that happiness has found me, what if there is something out there that just strips it away from me because of what I have done!" Regina silently cries.

Taking his hand and placing it under Regina's chin to slowly lift her face to meet his, Robin explains,

"Regina. I don't know why you think you can't do this. If anything, you are the most strongest and resilient, albeit stubborn, woman I've ever met!" He says with a gentle laugh as Regina slowly begins to smile again. "You have proven to me that if you fight for what you love even if it means going above and beyond just to keep what you so valuably cherish, you have shown how much love you are capable of giving. You have done a tremendous job in raising Henry on your own! He is such a respectful and charming young man and he only has you to thank! Emma may be his mother biologically, but to be honest Regina, you are his real mother at heart. The way he treats Roland and accepts him as his brother, you just don't know what a relief that is to me! He had already lost his mother but he gained so much in the end!"

"Oh Robin! That means so much to me! Given my history, I just didn't think I would ever have this. I've tried really hard to change for the better. I've opened up my heart more to those that I have victimized. I've asked for their forgiveness and they have accepted my change. I guess I just don't know what I have in front of me until people like you show me. I'm just scared this is all a dream and that I'll wake up one day back in my misery and distress or the fact that I might lose all of this." Regina says with tears rolling down her cheeks as she caresses her stomach that houses her unborn daughter.

"Regina, I promised you on our wedding day that I will do anything for you and that I will forever and always be here for you and our children! I am willing to kill anyone who gets in the way of our happiness. You have gone through so much and you became that person your mother didn't want you to be. Before that, you were loving, caring, genuine, kind, and pure of heart until you were corrupted by your mother's greed." Robin says reassuringly.

"How did you know how I was before? I don't think I ever told you." Regina says with a sniffle while wiping away a tear.

"Well, Snow came up to me before the wedding and told me your back story and how she made me promise to her that I will always keep you happy and that I will always be here for you. Not only did I make that promise to her Regina, I made it to myself, my son, and Henry. You're a wonderful mother to Henry and Roland and now with our baby girl, you are going to have a little sidekick with you that you will smother with your love and affection! I promise Regina, you can do this. As long as you have me, you will be stronger than ever." Placing a reassuring kiss on her forehead and lovingly caressing her stomach, they gather their emotions and make their way through the diner door where Snow, David and the boys make room for them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Regina had gotten up early to dress for the day when Snow called her.

"Regina! Good morning! It's Snow. I was wondering if you're up for some shopping for little Riley's birthday party! David made plans with Robin and the boys and Neal so it will be just us girls!" Snow says excitedly.

"Oh, Ok! Well, Robin didn't mention anything but thanks for letting me know. I'm already dressed I just have to get Riley ready." Regina says.

"Perfect! I'll be by to pick both of you up! Give me about an hour!" Snow says as their phone call concludes.

Just out of the shower, Robin over hears the conversation that went on. "So, Snow told you it was going to be a girl's day today, huh? It was supposed to be a secret. She was going to surprise you." Robin chuckles as he shakes his head on his way to the closet.

"Well, dear, we all know that Snow can't keep a secret if her life depended on it." Regina says with a sarcastic yet gentle tone.

They both laugh as they give each other their morning kiss before Robin heads out.

"Have fun. We may be out all day so don't wait up." Robin says with one last kiss before he leaves.

After dressing Riley, Regina heads downstairs to prepare a small snack for her and Riley before Snow picks them up for their day out in town.

"That's momma's girl! Eat it all up!" Regina encourages her daughter as she snacks on her fruit plate. Just as she is cleaning up, the doorbell rings. Before Regina attempted to answer the door, she could hear Snow calling out to her.

"Regina! Riley! Are you girls ready!?" Snow says with excitement.

"We're in the kitchen, Snow." Regina calls out. "We were just having a morning snack before we head out." Regina says.

"Why look at you!" Snow says with joy as she caresses little Riley's happy face. With a smile on her face, Regina continues cleaning up before she heads out.

"Will you watch her real quick while I get my things?" Regina asks.

"Of course!" Snow says with a smile. "As a matter of fact, I'll gather her things and meet you at the car!"

Snow gathers Riley's things and makes her way to the car with Riley in hand. Regina follows seconds later before gathering her things and locking up behind her.

As Regina hops in the passenger seat, Snow looks on with a wide smile on her face.

"Something wrong Snow? You're smile is kind of creeping me out." Regina says as she pulls down the mirror to reapply her lipstick.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just in a chipper mood!" Snow says with a wide smile on her face.

"Well then. Let's get the day started!" Regina says as she puts the mirror back up and mimics Snow's smile.

"So, Regina. How have you been?" Snow says with joy.

"I've been good, Snow. Been busy with work, the boys, and little miss everything over here." Regina says joyfully as she takes a look in the back seat to see Riley fast asleep.

"She's so perfect. Isn't she, Regina. She has your smile and Robin's eyes. She's beautiful." Snow says with compassion.

"You think she has my smile too, Snow? Everyone has been saying that. I just can't see it." Regina says with a small crack of a smile on her face.

"Of course she does, Regina! She has your smile, your nose, even your hair! I don't see how you don't see it." Snow says as she looks over to Regina who lets out a small huff and a smile while shaking her head.

"What's wrong, Regina?" Snow says still smiling.

"Well, it's just that when Riley smiles, I see joy, happiness, peace. Love." Regina says with a genuine smile as she turns towards Snow. "To me that's not what my smile means. It's a put on that I do to convince people that I'm happy." Regina says with a small tone of sadness to her voice. "I, mean, I am happy I guess I'm just still scared that it's going to be stripped away from me."

"Regina. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard you say. And…you've said some pretty ridiculous stuff in the past." Snow says with smile and wink.

"Ever since that day you rescued me from that horse, I didn't see "Evil Queen" Regina Mills. I saw "the" Regina Mills. A loving, caring, pure of heart soul that was corrupted by greed and manipulation. I always saw the best in you which is why I gave you so many chances and realized that you were just hurt and misunderstood by the people that you thought loved you." Snow says with sincerity and compassion. "What you see in Riley, is what people see in you. And I have to thank Robin for that. He brought out the best in you and Riley is proof. Now, cheer up, and let's get this shopping day started!" Snow says with excitement.

With a relieved look on her face, Regina gets out of the car and heads to the back seat to get Riley. Snow heads to the back and pulls out and assembles the stroller for Regina.

"Here you go. I have her all set." Snow says with cheer.

Regina gently places a still sleeping Riley in the stroller as the women head toward the mall to begin their shopping.

Meanwhile, Robin, David, Roland, Henry , and little Neal, with the help of Henry, are all gathered around the pond with fishing poles at hand trying their luck at catching some fish.

"Sorry about Snow spilling the beans to Regina about their girls' day today." David says with a small chuckle.

"Oh don't worry about it. I've heard about Snow's history on secret keeping." Robin laughs. "Plus, I was kind of expecting it. I just figured I'd let Snow beat me to it."

"That seems to be Snow's trademark." David says concentrating on his fishing.

"Besides, Regina needs some time outside the house and from work. She's been a little stressed with the party and all and her emotions try to creep up on her every now and then. I know she is in good hands with Snow. Besides, Snow and Regina could use the time to mend their bond." Robin says as he reels in his fishing pole.

"That's very true." David says throwing back his pole.

"Well, as long as she doesn't spill the beans about the project her, Emma, Belle, and Tinker Bell are working on." David said still concentrating on his fishing.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised and Emma, Belle, and Tinker Bell know it's going to happen so it's just a matter of time." Robin says as he throws his fishing pole back in the pond.

"I can only imagine the grilling Snow will get from them." David said with a small chuckle.

"Daddy, I think I caught something!" Roland says joyfully as his fishing pole begins to stir.

"Let me help you there son!" Robin says as he takes over and reels in a small trout.

"Wow Roland!" Robin says proudly as he pats his son on the back. "Let's put him in the ice chest and take it home!"

Back on the other side of town, Regina and Snow, with little Riley were having quite an eventful girls day shopping and spending good quality time together.

"Regina, I noticed that we haven't gotten an outfit for Riley." Snow said mischievously. "Let's stop by Macy's and see what we can find!"

"Actually, I wanted to check out this children's store down the way" Regina said.

"Okay, but I really want to stop by Macy's first! Please?" Snow for some reason got very excited about it. Regina didn't think anything of it. By now she had gotten used to Snow's annoyingly happy personality.

"You haven't lost that anxiousness and impatience, have you Snow. You've always been that way since you were little." Regina says smiling.

As they head their way to Macy's, Snow brings up the conversation back to Robin and Regina's wedding.

"Regina?" Snow says with a wide smile. "Your dress was customized right?"

"Yes, Snow. Don't you remember? You, Belle, Tinker Bell, and Emma helped me design it and you girls had it ordered. And it was beautiful." Regina says as she remembers and turns to Snow who gives her a glowing smile.

"Oh. Right." Snow chuckles.

"Why Snow?" Regina asked curiously.

"Oh…it's nothing. Just trying to remember, that's all." Snow tries to change the conversation when Regina suspects something.

"Snow, what are you up to? Why do you have an annoyingly excited look on your face? That's the face you make when you have done something." Regina says as her suspicion grows even more.

"Well…it's supposed to be a secret, but we all know that I can't keep a secret if my life depended on it and you of all people should know that, after all, it did almost cost me my life, and I'll admit it did get me in trouble and…"

"Snow! What did you do! Do I look like I'm interested in your rambling small talk?" Regina says with slight irritation. "You're lucky I've changed for the better because I would be choking it out of you by now." Regina said as she arranges her bags and puts some in Riley's stroller.

"Come on then. Let's go to Macy's!" Snow says with excitement as she inadvertently leaves Regina and Riley behind.

Snow turns around and noticed that Regina and Riley were behind. She stops and waits for them to catch up.

"Snow! What is the hurry! I'm not exactly dressed for your Olympic marathons!" Regina says as she tries to play catch up.

"I'm sorry Regina, I'm just so excited! Come on now." Snow continues with Regina following.

As they approach Macy's, Snow is joyfully leading the way to the back where they are greeted by the cashier.

"Yoo whoo. How may I be of service to you?" the cashier politely asks. Snow smiles at his thick accent. "Wow. You're not from here are you, Oaken" Snow says as she peeks at his name tag.

"No, ma'am I am not." He says with a smile. "May I interest you in our big summer blow out?"

"Actually, I'm here for my appointment with Mother Superior. She has been working on a certain project for me." Snow says with obvious excitement.

"Oh. Ok. Let me go get her." Oaken heads to the back to get Mother Superior.

Meanwhile, Regina slowly makes her way around the corner bags in hand while pushing Riley. "Snow, you better have a good reason for this annoyingly exciting moment." Regina breathes heavily trying to adjust her bags in her hand.

"Oh you'll see Regina!" Snow smiles a mischievous grin.

Mother Superior, was known as the Blue Fairy back in the Enchanted Forest. Those that have grown close to her continue to call her "Mother Superior" but for the most part, many know her as Blue.

"Hi Snow!" Blue greets her with a hug after coming from the back. She glances up and notices Regina. Blue slowly walks over to Regina and examines her up and down and has a loving smile on her face.

"Regina. It is so good to see you. I love how happy you look and I am thrilled that you have finally come to this point in your life." Blue says as she embraces Regina in a loving hug that soothes and calms Regina's soul.

"Hi Blue. It's good to see you again. And thank you." Regina returns the gesture with appreciation on her face and sincerity in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you know by now why Snow brought you here?" Blue asks expecting the obvious answer.

"Actually, no. This is all news to me." Turning to Snow, Regina asks, "Snow, why are we here? You do know we have a lot to do today. I don't have time for your games." Regina says in her usual flustered tone.

"Just wait, Regina. I know you will appreciate all of this." Snow says lovingly to her step-mother. "Come on, Blue, let's show her."

Blue leads the way to the back of the store and she leads Regina, Snow and Riley to a sewing room.

Regina, with a confused look on her face says, "What are we doing here? Come on Snow, for once I'm actually risking my dignity here and _begging_ you to tell me what is going on!"

Snow and Blue place Regina in front of a zipped up clothes bag. "This!" Snow says as Blue unzips the bag and a beautiful white dress with intricate sparkles sewn in detail along the torso peeks through.

"Snow! What is this?" Regina says as she takes in the beauty of the customized dress.

"It's Riley's first birthday dress! Belle, Emma, Tinker Bell and I came up with the idea to have Riley's dress custom made from pieces of your wedding dress and some pieces of Robin's suit."

Regina is taken aback as tears start to well up and she begins to cry. "Oh Snow! You didn't! It's absolutely beautiful! I would have never imagined! Thank you so much!" Regina turns towards her step-daughter and embraces her in a loving hug. Regina pulls back and cups Snow's face in her hands. In a motherly tone, she looks into Snow's eyes and says,

"Snow, you are amazing and I really appreciate everything that you have done for me, Robin, and our children. But most of all, I'm so ever grateful that you gave me a second chance. Sorry is not strong enough of a word for the things I've done to you in the past. You saw the best in me and you brought it out. I'm thankful and grateful that I can call you my step-daughter. I love you." Regina says as she places a kiss on her step-daughter's forehead and they continue their hugs with tears rolling down both of their eyes.

Wiping away their tears, Snow happily says "Oh Regina, it has always been my mission to see you happy. Even if it was the last thing I did." Both smiling and laughing with each other, they begin to head out before Regina expresses her sincerest gratitude to Mother Superior.

As they begin their shopping a little more relaxed and happy, Riley begins to cry, signaling to Regina that she needs a diaper change and is hungry.

"Oh Riley, what's the matter? Come here, my sweet girl!" Snow bends down and reaches for Riley as Regina pulls out the diaper bag when Snow reaches for it. "I'll get her Regina. Let's head to the food court and grab us a bite. I'll change her for you." Snow says happily as they head to the food court.

"Thanks Snow!" Regina says appreciatively.

As Snow heads to the bathroom, Regina is left to her food choices but decides to find a seat and wait for Snow and Riley. In the meantime, she calls Robin to check on him and the boys.

"Hey! How are you and the boys doing?" Regina continues her conversation with her husband.

"You will never believe what Snow did, Robin! It's the sweetest gesture!" Regina said smiling.

"I take it she told you then?" Robin said with a chuckle. "I knew she wasn't going to be able to wait for the moment."

"Wait. You knew about this?" Regina said with a surprised tone to her voice.

"Yes my love I did! I provided the material for Snow and the girls. That's why I asked you last month if you were ever going to use the train to your wedding dress." Robin said with a smile. "I'm just surprised Snow was able to keep it in this long!" Robin said as he chuckled. "Snow really wanted to do this for you and she convinced Tinker Bell, Emma, and Belle and they all agreed and chipped in."

"I just don't know how I'll be able to show how much Snow really does mean to me, Robin. After all that I've done to her, she is the last person on this earth I thought that would ever be there for me." Regina says with relief. "This moment reminds me of the time during Riley's shower. She and David took care of everything! Even at my last stages of pregnancy she was there to care for me!" Regina goes on as she remembers the time right up to the moment of her baby shower. Regina says with a chuckle. "I'll never forget that crazy day!"

* * *

><p>"Where should I put the cake, Ms. Swan?" Ingrid says as she walks in the diner with a beautiful 4-tiered cake graced with the characters of Winnie the Pooh in a forest theme.<p>

"Wow, Ingrid! It turned out better than the picture! Here, I'll take you over to the cake table." Emma says proudly as she glances over the cake and starts to help Ingrid move the cake to the center.

"Wow Emma! It's perfect! You did a great job picking out a design!" Snow says proudly as she admires the cake.

"Hold on, you forgot Winnie the Pooh. Here." Ingrid says as she hands it to Emma who then gently places it on the cake.

"I'm here. Where should I put these," David asks walking in with a balloon bouquet and a large baby Winnie the Pooh balloon.

"They will look great next to the cake!" Emma suggests.

"What's this thing you call a "shower"? I was expecting a bloody storm ahead, mate." Killian said with confusion.

"It's called a shower because you "shower" the mother-to-be and baby with gifts, friends, family, and most importantly, food!" David explains as he grabs a cookie from the cake table and begins to eat it.

"David! Those are for later!" Snow says as she rearranges the cake table.

"Henry, did you set out the plates and cups?" Emma said to Henry who was too busy into his game.

"No, I haven't. Just 10 more minutes?" Henry said eyes glued to his phone.

"Henry, now." Emma said sternly as she takes the phone away from Henry.

"Oh okay then." Henry said hesitantly.

"Granny, how's the food coming?" Snow said as she saw Granny come out from the kitchen.

"It's coming along great! Everything should be ready in about an hour!" Granny said with delight. "My, it looks so welcoming in here! You know, pink was never a color I liked, but you guys made it likable!" Granny said with glee.

"Thanks Granny! I can't wait to see what Regina thinks!" Snow says happily as she grabs the vegetable tray to place it at the serving table.

Granny had offered up her diner to host Regina's baby shower. She even offered to cook. The diner was laced in pink and white and Winnie the Pooh graced the surfaces of the tables, cups, plates, and napkins.

"My, dearie, it does look so cheery in here doesn't it?" Rumple says as he and Belle walk in with their gifts and the extra supplies Snow and David needed.

"Aww…it looks so sweet, doesn't it Rumple?" Belle said as she admires the diner before heading to the gift table to drop off her gift.

"Hi Snow! Did you need any help?" Belle offers.

"Oh hi! Actually, the gift table could use some touch ups if you don't mind rearranging them?" Snow says with a glowing smile.

The diner door opens to welcome Anna and Elsa who are ready and prepared to work their photography magic.

"Anna! Elsa! Welcome!" Snow says invitingly.

"Hi! Wow Snow! This looks amazing! You all really did an amazing job! It's so perfect!" Anna says with bright eyes as she admires the scenery. "These will make great photos for the album Elsa and I are making her! As a matter of fact, here is our gift! It's a photo album with the maternity and family pictures they had done 2 weeks ago." Anna said with joy.

"Anna! That's so sweet! Oh and thanks for giving Emma the samples for their invitations. They came out great!" Snow said with joy.

"Snow, did you need us to help with anything?" Elsa offered.

"Well, Emma may need some extra hands with bringing out the food trays. If you want to see if she needs a hand?" Snow says trying to double check every detail before the big hour rolls around.

The door opens and in walks Robin with Roland in hand.

"Ahhh…there is the daddy to be!" David says as the entire diner cheers on.

"Thank you." Robin says with a bashful smile on his face. "Just came by to check on everything!" Looking around, Robin's face has a look of satisfaction and excitement. "Wow. You guys really went all out!"

"It's all for you and your family, mate" Killian says as he pats his friend on the back.

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate it. I can't wait for Regina to see it." Robin says with gratitude.

"Where is she by the way?" Snow asked curiously.

"Tinker Bell is helping her get ready. She was full of emotions this morning because she couldn't find anything to wear and she threw an utter tantrum when none of the shoes she wanted to wear would fit." Robin says in a hesitant tone. "She started blaming me for her situation and telling me how I ruined her life, then she started crying, when I tried to comfort her, it just made her more upset. I had to call Tinker Bell for back up and Tinker Bell sent me here to check on everything." Robin said with a small smile.

"Oh, mate. I'm sure she didn't mean anything she said." Killian said with a sympathetic pat on the back. "How about a drink on me."

"I know she doesn't mean it. Being with Regina, I've learned to build a tough skin. Plus, when Marian was pregnant with Roland, she experienced the same emotions, just not so vividly as Regina." Robin said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, Robin, a certain Mrs. Charming wasn't too keen on my presence when she was pregnant with Neal. Or Emma!" David said remembering the day. Looking around for the all clear, David continues, "Don't tell her I told you that though. She will go on about how it is still my fault somehow." David walks away to continue helping with the set up.

Meanwhile, back at Robin and Regina's home, Tinker Bell is trying to comfort a sobbing Regina who has yet to decide what to wear.

"Tinker Bell, I don't know what to do! I can't decide on anything, nothing fits, I look like a damn hippo in anything I put on, and I'm just not going!" Regina said sobbing.

"Regina, don't be ridiculous. You look stunning in anything and everything! What about the blue sundress you wore for the pictures? You looked radiant!" Tinker Bell said comforting Regina as she laid her hand on her shoulder.

"I can't wear that! I want to wear something different! Where is Snow? I want Snow! She'll be able to help me." She said wiping away her tears.

"She's helping out at Granny's Diner setting everything up. Do you want me to call her so that she can help us?" Tinker Bell said encouragingly.

"Yes. Call her. Tell her to come right now." Regina said coming to her senses.

Tinker bell gets on her phone and dials Snow's number.

"Hi Snow. It's Tink. We have a little wardrobe crisis and I can't seem to convince Regina that anything will work. Could you stop by and maybe lend us a hand?" Snow can be heard saying, "Oh sure Tinker Bell! I'll be right over!"

"Great, thanks Snow!" Tinker Bell says as she hangs up the phone.

"You see Regina, everything is alright. Snow is on her way and she will be able to help us decide on the perfect outfit." Tinker Bell said reassuringly. "Now, let me help you with your hair until she arrives."

"You're such a great friend, Tink. Thank you!" Regina says crying.

10 minutes later the doorbell rings and Tinker Bell rushes over to answer.

"Thank you so much for coming Snow! I hope you are able to help us!" Tinker Bell said with a sigh of relief.

As the two walk into Regina's room, Regina is adding the finishing touches to her hair with puffy eyes as she continues to wipe away tears. Walking out to see Snow, Regina has a relieved look on her face.

"Snow!" Regina reaches for her step-daughter who then comforts her weeping step-mother.

"It's okay Regina. I'm here! Now, let's get you all fixed up!" Snow says with a reassuring tone. "Do you know more or less what you want to wear Regina?" Snow asks with a loving tone.

"I honestly don't care at this point, Snow." Regina says drying up the last tears off her face with a tissue.

Rummaging through Regina's closet, Snow comes across a bright white sundress similar to her blue one. Remembering the pink and white colors of the decorations, Snow picks out the dress and hangs it on a hook that is behind the door. Still observing Regina's closet, Snow notices a baby pink sash that seemed to have been almost new. She takes the sash and wraps it around the waist of the dress and realizes that it coordinates really well. Snow then heads over to Regina's jewelry box and starts accessorizing.

Meanwhile, Tinker Bell is assisting Regina with her make-up as Tinker Bell advises her that everything will be alright.

"Ok Regina. I think you will like what I have picked out for you. It's perfect and it coordinates with the theme of your shower!" Snow says as she brings out the dress and all the accessories.

"Snow! It's perfect! I would have never thought of using my sashes like that! I love it!" Regina is in awe as she goes up to Snow and hugs her. "Thank you so much! I don't know why I'm so emotional. I'm sorry!" Regina says sobbing.

"It's okay Regina. It's normal. Your body is preparing for your baby's arrival! It's completely normal! Now, stop crying and let's finish getting you ready!" Snow says wiping away the new tears that Regina had developed.

After 30 minutes, Regina had finally gathered her emotions and took a look in the mirror after Tinker Bell and Snow had helped her get dressed.

As Regina looked in the mirror, she saw how the perfectly accessorized dress complimented her figure.

As Snow began to tie the sash around Regina, she saw how it added that pop of color and how nicely accessorized her wardrobe was. The added bow that Snow tied on the back added that finishing touch that made Regina glow even more.

Regina began to feel her emotions coming back when Tinker Bell noticed and decided that Regina looking in the mirror was not the best idea. "Oh Regina. Don't cry! We told you we would help you find something. You look so beautiful!" Tinker Bell said reassuringly.

"Look, I found some sandals in your closet that will fit you and that you will be comfortable in." Snow said as she helped Regina slip on her shoes.

After Regina was ready, Tinker Bell and Snow took a look at her before glancing at each other with smiles on their faces and giving a mini high five to each other.

"Oh Regina! You look gorgeous!" They both said in unison.

"Thank you. Both of you! I couldn't have done this without you! I haven't really been feeling well lately and I guess I was just stressing myself out for no reason. I can't thank you enough!" Regina leans in to embrace each of them in a loving hug.

"Are you feeling ok now, Regina?" Snow says with concern.

"Oh yes, Snow. Just a little tired and a small pain every now and then but nothing too bad." Regina said reassuringly as she rubs her stomach back and forth.

"Ok. You let us know if you need anything, Regina." Tinker Bell offered.

Snow, Tinker Bell and Regina were on their way out as Tinker Bell and Snow helped her down the stairs and into the car.

"Where's Robin?" Regina asked with concern. "I was a little rough with him earlier and just wanted to say I'm sorry." Regina said with sympathy.

"He's at Granny's waiting for you. And don't worry, he understands!" Snow said with a wink as she started backing out.

"He's fine, Regina. I told him that you were in good hands and I just called him and told him that we are on our way." Tinker Bell said reassuringly.

As they drive up to Granny's, David, Killian and Robin are standing outside talking amongst themselves. Robin sees Snow drive up and rushes over to help Regina down.

"Hi my love, you look absolutely stunning!" Robin says as he reaches his hand out to help Regina out of the car.

"Hi Robin!" Regina says relieved.

They greet each other with a loving kiss and embrace each other before Robin rubs his hand over Regina's stomach. "I'm sorry for earlier, my dear. I didn't mean anything I said to you. I love you!" Regina said after their passionate kiss.

"It's alright my love. I understand. Don't worry about it. Now, let's get you inside and start the gathering! People are anxious to see you!" Robin said as he escorts his wife into Granny's Diner.

As Regina and Robin walk in, Regina is taken aback by the elaborate set up of pink and white and Winnie the Pooh. Tears begin to well up in Regina's eyes as everyone welcomes them with hugs, kisses and congratulations.

"Oh my goodness! Everything is so beautiful! Thank you all so much!" Regina says with sincere gratitude. "Everything is perfect!"

"You're welcome Regina!" the guests begin to say as Snow, Tinker Bell, Emma, and Belle, who are the hostesses, begin to direct the party towards the tables as they begin to serve the party guests.

A special setting had been set out for Robin, Regina, Henry and Roland, as Snow guided them to their table. "Here Regina! We've made a place for you, Robin, and the boys!" Snow said with glee.

"Thank you Snow!" Regina said with gratitude.

"I'm going to make my way to the restroom really quick before I get comfortable." Regina said with a more relaxed tone to her voice.

"Do you need help?" Snow offered.

"No Snow. I'm ok. I'm pregnant, not bed ridden." Regina said in a loving sarcastic tone.

Making her way to the restroom, Regina leans against the sink slightly griping the edge as she tries to shake off the sudden slight sharp pain she felt on the side of her stomach. As the moment passed, she gathered herself, washed her hands and headed out back to the gathering.

"Regina, are you all right? You look a little pale?" Emma said with concern.

"I'm fine, Ms. Swan. Just a little tired. I think if I eat something I will be alright." Regina said smiling.

Emma, looking relieved, guides Regina to the food table where Regina has a wide variety of food to choose from.

After 20 minutes of socializing, the first part of the shower begins with Belle thanking everyone for coming and that cake will be served soon.

Regina continues to serve herself when Robin comes from behind and grabs her and gently rubs her belly from behind. A small jolt comes from Regina and they both smile and giggle as baby Riley kicked.

"Did you feel that?" Regina said with surprise. "That's the hardest she ever kicked!"

"I guess she is preparing for her arrival in the next 2 weeks!" Robin said excitedly. Grabbing the plate from Regina and leading her to the table, Robin and Regina sit down as various visitors and guests bid their congratulations to the happy couple.

Robin notices that Regina is a little more quiet than usual and senses that she is in pain. "Regina love, are you alright? You look a little pale and you keep flinching every so often."

"It's nothing dear. I think I just slept wrong and my body is a little achy that's all." Regina says rubbing her belly hiding the small sharp pains that come and go every so often with a smile to relieve the concern of her husband.

Looking around, Regina sees the gift table and her face brightens up a little as she gestures to Belle to come her way.

"Belle, can we open the gifts? I'm a little anxious to see what we got!" Regina said smiling.

"Sure, Regina! We'll set it up for you." Belle said with a genuine smile.

"I'm going to run to the restroom. I'll be back." Regina said in a low tired voice.

"Are you sure you're okay, Regina? I can take you home if you don't feel good." Robin says with growing concern.

"I'm fine dear. I had a rough night last night. I really couldn't sleep and I think that it's just catching up with me. Tell everyone I'll be back." Regina says with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, my love. I'll let them know." Robin said as he got up and helped Regina to the bathroom.

He goes over to Belle who just announced that the gifts are about to be opened when Robin comes up from behind and whispers to Belle.

"Could you go check on Regina? I have a feeling she isn't feeling good and she doesn't want to tell me." Robin said as Belle heard the concern in Robin's voice.

Belle makes her way to the bathroom where she sees Regina hunched over the sink tightly gripping the edge.

"Regina, are you okay?" Belle says walking up to Regina.

"Yes! For the millionth time! I'm fine! I just slept wrong and my side is hurting a little bit." Regina said in a frustrated tone.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure, Regina. Robin is a little concerned for you. You look a little pale." Belle says with concern and sympathy in her voice.

"Why the hell does everyone say I look pale? I know I haven't visited the tanning salon lately for obvious reasons!" Regina slightly snaps at Belle.

"I'm sorry, Regina we just want to make sure you are alright." Belle said genuinely.

Gathering herself once more, Regina takes a deep breath and straightens her posture before shaking off what little pain she had left. She looks at Belle apologetically and slowly walks up to her and takes her by the hand.

"Thank you, Belle. I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just that this pregnancy is slightly getting on my last nerve and I have to endure this for two more weeks. I'm guessing I'm just anxious, that's all. Thank you for caring and for everything you all have done for me. I really appreciate it." Regina says with an apologetic tone and compassion in her voice.

Embracing her in a hug Belle responds, "Oh Regina, it's alright. I understand. We just want to make sure you really are alright. And you're welcome. Now. Let's go see what goodies you got! I'm just as anxious as you are!" Taking Regina by the hand, Belle leads Regina to the gift table where everyone awaits.

Walking over to Robin who is waiting for Regina, she reassures that she is alright. "Sorry, love, I'm okay. I didn't mean to concern you." Regina says lovingly as she places a kiss on her husband's lips.

"Oh ok, milady. As long as you are alright my love, that's all that matters." Robin lovingly says as he gently rubs Regina's baby bump.

After all the gifts had been opened Emma announces that cake will be served and suggests that the new parents cut into the cake. Regina slowly gets up and makes a small flinch that hardly anyone notices.

Making their way to the cake table, Robin and Regina give their thanks and gratitude to everyone that has come to help celebrate the arrival of their baby girl.

Robin and Regina take the knife and together they make a cut into the cake as Emma, Snow, Belle and Tinker Bell take over and start to serve cake to the guests.

Robin and Regina have the first couple of slices as everyone makes their way to the cake table. Robin and Regina step back to allow their guests to get cake and some treats, when suddenly Regina lets out a loud moan that causes her to drop her cake as she grabs a hold of her stomach.

This catches the attention of everyone in attendance as panic begins to set in.

In a panic, Robin shouts.

"Regina! What's the matter?"

Regina grabs a hold of the edge of the diner bar while holding her stomach before letting out another moan.

"Regina! Are you okay?" Emma runs over to Regina and helps her straighten up.

Regina finally managed to say, "It's the baby! I think she's coming!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Snow and Riley come out from the bathroom just as Regina finishes her conversation with Robin. Waving in Snow's direction to signal her where she is at, Snow and Riley are both all smiles.

"Have you ordered yet Regina?" Snow asked.

"No. Not yet. I was waiting on you two. I just got off the phone with Robin to check on the boys." Regina said taking Riley from Snow and placing her in the stroller.

"Oh how are they doing?" Snow asked curiously.

"They are doing great. Roland caught a fish. They said that they were going to be out fishing for about 30 more minutes before they head to catch a baseball game." Regina said preparing Riley for her lunch.

"That's great!" Snow says cheerfully. "It's so good that our boys are bonding!" Snow says proudly.

"Yeah. Yeah it is!" Regina looks at Snow with love.

"Have you decided what you want to eat, yet?" Snow says glancing around at the various choices throughout the food court.

"Maybe just a salad. I'm not too hungry." Regina says pulling out Riley's food.

"Ok. I'll be back." Snow starts to head to the food counter when Regina calls out.

"Snow!"

Snow turns around to answer Regina's call.

"Here. Can you get Riley a small cup of fruit? I'll get my salad after you come back." Regina says pulling out a $20.

"Oh don't worry about it Regina! I got you covered!" Snow gives her step-mother a glowing smile followed by a wink.

"Are you sure, Snow? You've already done so much and I know Riley's dress was a hefty penny." Regina said feeling a small sense of guilt.

Placing her hand on Regina's shoulder while meeting eye to eye with her step-mother, Snow says with love and compassion.

"Regina. Don't worry about anything. I got you covered!" Snow says with a bright white smile. "I always have!"

With a glow of relief in her eyes, Regina gives a smile of appreciation as she gently says, "Thank you, Snow."

Regina begins to feed Riley until minutes later she sees Snow coming with her food.

"Can you finish feeding her while I go get a salad?" Regina says as she reaches for her purse until she sees Snow place a salad in front of her.

"It's okay. I got you covered." Snow says cheerfully.

"But Snow, you know that I like my salad a certain way." Regina said.

"Yes, I know. Light onion, no tomatoes, easy on the cheese with Italian dressing" Snow said cheerfully.

"How did you know?" Regina asked curiously.

"Come on, Regina. I always heard you yell at the cooks back in the palace and every time they got it wrong, you let the whole world know about it." Snow said with a bright smile and giggle.

With a surprised look on her face, Regina couldn't help but laugh and feel a little remorseful towards Snow. Her step-daughter truly did know a lot about her. Maybe even more than Regina knew about herself. Snow sits down and begins to eat her sandwich. Regina looks on glancing at Snow with a smile and smirk that catches Snow's attention.

"What?" Snow says with a mouth full as she answers to Regina's smirk.

Regina then says to Snow, "Snow, you never cease to amaze me. I never really thought you paid much attention to me back in our world. I always felt isolated and alone."

"Oh Regina, I don't know why you felt that way. You were never alone!" Snow said wiping her mouth before taking another bite.

Regina continues, "I know Snow, I just shut the world out when I was forced to live in my mother's shadow. And to be honest, you were the one who helped me find myself. Honestly I can never tell you enough or express to you enough how much you really mean to me and how truly sorry I am for the torment I put you through and the bad blood between us." Regina says with genuine sincerity and love as she starts to eat her salad. "Your love and forgiveness have truly inspired and impacted me in such a strong way and I am so grateful for all of the times you have helped me later in life."

With glowing eyes and a bright smile, the look of honor and admiration was prevalent on Snow's face.

"Wow, Regina. I never really knew I had such a positive impact in your life. I just always thought you had it out for me because I told your secret. Which I still am sorry for, by the way." Snow says as she finishes her food.

"You know, Snow. Don't be sorry. If anything I should be thanking you. As much as I loved Daniel, I'm slowly thinking he may have prevented me from having all this. So in a way, because of you, I have this! This happiness, my family, and most of all, my true love!" Regina says as she too finishes up her food.

Looking at her phone, Snow says, "It's already 1:00pm. We have to meet Belle and Rumple at the party store. Since they are helping with the supplies, I told them that we would meet them there by 2:00pm." Snow says as she begins to clean up after both her and Regina.

"Snow, this isn't one of your spur of the moment antics again, is it? As much as I appreciate it, you all have really done enough." Regina says with appreciation.

"No, Regina. It's not. I promise." Snow said with a smile.

Heading out from the mall and on the way to their car, Regina and Snow begin to load the car with their shopping goods after loading Riley in first.

As Snow drives to the party store, Regina suddenly decides to express the rest of her appreciation to Snow.

"You know, Snow, I was telling Robin how I would have never thought that you of all people would be there for me. You were the last person I imagined!" Regina says as she looks out her window.

"Why would say that, Regina. We're family." Snow said lovingly.

"I don't know. Just given my history and all, I guess. I must of have proven to everyone that I have changed." Regina said as she continued looking out the window.

"My mother always told me that there is good in everyone. You just have to really look deep into their heart." Snow turns to smile at Regina who catches the look and returns the gesture with a brighter smile.

"She taught you well, Snow. And I mean it when I say thank you, for being there for me every step of the way, especially when I was pregnant with Riley. You really pulled through for me, and for that I will forever and always be thankful." Regina reaches out and grabs Snow's hand for a loving squeeze.

Regina continues to say, "Your love and support for me during my pregnancy was especially meaningful and important to me. Especially when it came down to the point when I gave birth to Riley you and Robin were my strong anchors that helped me get through it. I can even remember vividly that very day as if it was yesterday." Regina begins to reminisce.

"Oh yes! That was a pretty eventful and hectic day, as I can recall." Snow says with a smirk and chuckle as they continue their drive.

* * *

><p>Panic began to seep in at Granny's diner as the entire party guests scrambled to help Regina.<p>

"What do we do?" Killian said with panic in his voice.

Regina's groans grow louder as panic and chaos ensues.

While everyone is running about, Robin holds Regina and leads her to a chair. Then Snow comes running up to the aide of Regina and calmly asks her to take deep breaths.

Snow begins to announce to the entire diner.

"Okay everyone! Just calm down and listen to me!" Snow shouts out. "There's no sense in running around like chickens with their heads cut off! Stay calm and just relax. There is no need to panic! Everyone just remain cool, calm and collected. We can do this in an organized timely fashion!" Snow says as she tries to calm everyone down.

"Now is not the time for a damn speech Snow!" Regina says through gritted teeth as she begins to let out another groan.

Snow then turns to Regina and says,

"Regina. You have to stay calm and breathe. Just keep breathing." Snow says in a gentle calming tone as she turns around and announces everyone's jobs.

"Ok everyone! Here is what I want you to do! Robin, go start the car and get it ready. Belle, call Dr. Whale and tell him we are on the way. Emma, get Regina's bags and load them in the car, Rumple, help Emma with those bags, David and Killian help Regina to the car, Tinker Bell and Will, take Henry and Roland and meet us at the hospital. Elsa, Anna, call the hospital and tell them to prepare a room. And Granny! Thanks for everything. We will back to help clean up soon! Okay everybody, let's do this! We are having us a baby!" Snow says with joy.

Within minutes, everyone takes their places and does what they are told. With the help of David and Killian, Regina is led to the car where Robin awaits them.

Robin immediately springs into action and opens the door for Regina for her to get in the car.

As Robin helps her inside, he quickly gives her a peck on the lips while whispering "Don't worry love, everything will be alright. You can do this! I love you!"

Regina smiles with a grimace on her face and says, "Robin, I'm scared! I don't know if I can! It's too much!"

Robin says, "Shh…I'm right here and there is nothing to be scared about. This is the moment we have been waiting for. Our little princess is coming!" Robin says with an excited look on his face as he cups Regina's face to reassure her that everything will be okay.

Robin dashes to the driver's side when out of nowhere Snow jumps in the back seat.

"Ok Robin. Are you okay to drive because I'm more than willing to lend you a hand. I don't mind driving. If it is going to make you more relaxed I can take over. I know how nerve racking it can be for you. I know you've already gone through this with Roland so it may be nothing new, but I'm sure it's been a while for you, but," Snow is cut off by an irritated Regina.

"Snow, would you shut the hell up and close the damn door! I'm having a baby here!" Regina yells at Snow.

"Sorry, Regina, just trying to make it easier for you." Snow calmly says as she shuts the door. "Just keep breathing, ok. I'm right here to coach you!"

Robin turns to Snow and says "Thank you Snow, but I think I am capable of driving my wife to the hospital. I appreciate your help and concern." Robin says appreciatively.

"Oh not a problem Robin, I've been through this twice and I know how hectic and chaotic it can be, I mean especially now since this is the first time for you and Regina…" Snow is cut off again by Regina's irritation.

"Enough with the damn small talk and get this damn car going to the hospital now damn it!" Regina shouts out.

With Regina being heard loud and clear, Robin wastes no time in speeding off towards the hospital.

"Robin, I don't want to do this. I'm scared!" Regina lets out a groan and a sob at the same time.

"Regina. You will be okay. You can handle this! I'm right here my love!" Robin says as he grabs a hold of Regina's hand and kisses it to comfort her.

Hearing this from the back seat, Snow puts her hands on her step-mother's shoulders and begins to massage them gently.

"He's right Regina. You can do this! I'll be right here as well! Don't be scared. You will be okay! Just continue breathing, Regina." Snow says reassuringly.

"Okay!" Regina says as she continues to let out small shrieks and tears.

With one hand on the wheel and the other being held by Regina's strong vicelike grip, they get to the hospital with in record time. Snow was even impressed with how fast Robin got to the hospital.

"Wow, Robin! You sure do know how to maneuver a car with jet like speed! Your outlaw training must have kicked in! I can imagine what kind of outlaw you must have been back in our world! You know, me and you could have been a great team we could of.." Snow is once again cut off by Regina's frustration.

"Damn it, Snow I'm half way tempted to put a sleeping curse on you again, if you don't shut the hell up! Now can we hurry please!?" Regina shouts out as they arrive at the hospital.

A nurse comes out and rolls out a wheel chair towards the car as Snow and Robin help place Regina in it. At this point, everyone else is just arriving to the hospital as well. Everyone rushes in after Regina, Robin and Snow.

Dr. Whale rushes from around the corner to meet Regina, Robin, Snow and the rest of the crew as they rush Regina into delivery.

Dr. Whale seeing the big crowd announces, "Everybody, please go back to the lobby! I only want the mother and father. We can't have everyone in the delivery room!"

Breathing heavily Regina adds in, "I want Snow to come with us! Please, Dr. Whale! Snow! I need you!" Regina says as she cringes in pain.

"Okay Regina, but that's it." Dr. Whale says as he begins to roll her away.

Snow begins to tear up and says "of course Regina! I'm right here! You're going to be okay!" she says reassuringly.

"Mom! Are you going to be okay?" Henry asked with genuine concern.

"Momma!" Roland cries out a little scared.

Regina reaches out to them before Dr. Whale rolls her away.

Breathlessly Regina reassures them. "It's okay my loves. I'm going to be okay. You stay with Emma and everyone else. You will see your little sister soon! I love you!" Regina says as she gives both Henry and Roland a reassuring kiss. "Momma's okay. I promise."

The nurses rush ahead and prepare Regina's room as Dr. Whale orders Snow and Robin to assist Regina to the bed. By this time Regina's contractions are coming closer together and the fear in her eyes and voice intensifies as she shrieks in pain.

Dr. Whale approaches Robin and says to him, "Robin, go put these on if you're going to be in here during the delivery." Dr. Whale hands Robin a pair of gloves and orders him to wash up for sanitary purposes before saying the same thing to Snow.

"Okay." Robin says nervously. As Robin begins to walk away, Regina reaches out for him and begs for him not to go.

"Robin! Please don't leave me! I need you!" Regina shrieks through the pain.

"Regina, I'll be back my love. I won't be far!" Robin said reassuringly.

Regina turns to her right to notice that Snow is gone as well.

"Snow? Where is Snow!?" Regina says breathlessly.

"It's okay Regina. Snow and Robin are just washing up. They're not far. They will be back."

Dr. Whale prepares for delivery when Regina's heart machine begins to beep rapidly. This catches the attention of Dr. Whale and he rushes over to realize that the heart rate of Regina is increasing causing stress on her and the baby.

"Regina! You have to remain calm! It's okay! Just keep breathing!" Dr. Whale says encouragingly.

Dr. Whale turns to the nurse who is positioning Regina and trying to calm Regina down at the same time. "It's okay Mrs. Hood. You will be fine. You have to stay calm," the nurse says encouragingly.

"I can't do this!" Regina shrieks as another contraction makes it way causing her to shout in pain.

"Let's get an oxygen machine on her." Dr. Whale says with concern to the nurse. "You're okay Regina!"

After hearing the commotion, Snow and Robin come running back into the delivery room and notice that Regina looks a little worse than what they left her.

"What's happening!?" Robin says with worry in his voice.

"It's her heart rate. We need to keep her calm or this is going to be a difficult birth for both Regina and the baby." Dr. Whale said as the nurses rush to Regina's aide and place an oxygen mask on her.

Robin starts to get a little worried as she slips in and out of consciousness.

"Regina!" Robin cries out as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"It's okay Robin! She's just stressing out! Regina, we are here! It's okay!" Snow says reassuring Robin's scared tone in his voice.

"Regina, stay with us. You're okay!" Dr. Whale coaches her.

After the nurses stabilize her, Regina's face becomes flushed and pale as she gasps for a breath and letting out small shrieks.

Breathlessly, Regina calls out to her husband,

"Robin! I can't do this! I'm not ready!" Regina begins to sob.

Snow brushes her hand back and forth across Regina's head.

"It's okay Regina! You've come a long way in your life and you managed to survive. This is nothing! I promise Regina it's almost over!" Snow says with a gentle and encouraging tone.

Robin leans his head against his wife's head while holding her hand and gently whispers to her,

"Snow is right my love! You can do this! I'm right here! I'm not going anywhere! Our little princess is about to make her debut!" Robin says with a chuckle and a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Regina, get ready to start pushing." Dr. Whale says.

Regina begins to cry in fear by letting out small short sobs.

"It's okay Regina!" Snow says caressing her head.

"I'm right here, love!" Robin says grasping her hand tightly as he places a loving kiss on her hand.

"Okay Regina! Here we go! You're about to be a mom!" Dr. Whale said excitedly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After their eventful day of shopping and making final decisions on the decorations after the help of Rumple and Belle at the party store, Snow and Regina head out back to Regina's house to sort out their findings.

Walking up to the door Regina is carrying Riley while Snow has offered to help get everything down.

As they enter the living room and bring everything in, Regina places Riley in her play pen while Snow begins to go through all their things they had bought.

"Did you want me to help you go through everything for the party next week?" Snow asks as she sees Regina trying to put everything in one place.

"Sure. If you want to. I could use the company anyway!" Regina says with a smile and a wink.

As they rummage about their belongings the doorbell rings and Regina goes to answer it.

"Emma! Tinker Bell! Hi! Come in!" Regina says with a surprised look on her face as Emma carries in a special gift.

"Hi Regina!" Emma says with a warm smile. "How was shopping?"

"It was fun! Your mother is quite the shopping buddy, Ms. Swan." Regina says sarcastically.

"So you've had the pleasure of experiencing it!" Emma says with a sarcastic smile.

Emma and Tinker Bell begin to glance around at the piles of shopping bags the center of the living room holds. Tinker Bell and Emma glance at a familiar and specific looking clothes bag. Emma leans into Tinker Bell and whispers to her, "Tink, is that what I think it is?" Emma says with a sound of no surprise.

"Don't tell me she didn't!" Tinker Bell whispered back.

Looking at each other with an unbelievable look on their faces Emma begins to say.

"Mom, did you already give Regina the dress after me, Tink and Belle specifically told you to wait!" Emma says in a stern tone.

With a look of guilt on her face Snow replies, "I'm sorry Emma! I just couldn't wait! This was the perfect opportunity!" Snow says with a shrug and a smile.

"Seriously!" Emma says with a disappointed look to her while Tinker Bell stands next to Emma arms folded and shaking her head.

"Now, Emma, Tink, don't be so hard on her, we all know Snow's history of secret keeping." Regina said with a wink toward Snow. "Besides, I just wanted to say thank you. To both of you. It's one of the best gifts anyone has ever given me." Regina said as she gave both Emma and Tinker Bell a gentle loving hug.

"You're welcome Regina," Emma said genuinely.

"It was nothing, Regina," Tinker Bell includes.

Emma then says to Regina, "Well, I kind of hinted that my mother would do something like this which is why I came by. I brought you this." Emma hands over the nicely arranged gift bag to Regina. "It's a gift to Riley. For her first birthday and I want her to use it on her big day." Emma said. "Go ahead open it!" Emma said with excitement.

With a surprised look on her face, Regina accepts the bag and realizes it's a little heavy than she expected.

"Emma, what is it? It's unusually heavy for a gift this small in size." Regina said holding the bag with both hands.

"Just open it." Emma said with a smile.

Regina's face brightens when she began to open the gift and pulled out a diamond tiara that sparkled intensely as Regina pulled it out.

"Emma! What is this!?" Regina said surprised.

"Well, it's my tiara. Actually, it's Snow's tiara from when she was a princess back in the Enchanted Forest. She had passed it on to me after we received our memories back as a form of identity to remind me where I came from and who I was. I wanted to give it to Riley and pass it on to her. To remind her where she comes from and who she is." Emma said with a smile.

"Emma!" Snow said with a look of honor and happiness.

"I hope you're not mad, mom." Emma said honestly.

"Of course I'm not mad! It's brilliant! I would have never thought of that! That is so sweet!" Snow said with tears welling up as she walks over to give her daughter a hug. "I am so proud of you!"

"Oh come on, mom. It was nothing." Emma says shrugging.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Snow said curiously.

"Seriously. Mom, you and secrets do not get along." Emma said with a smile.

Snow, Emma, and Tinker Bell turn toward Regina who is gazing and slowly running her fingers over the crown as tears are rolling down her cheeks.

"Regina. Are you okay?" Tinker Bell asks as she sits next to her.

"Oh Regina, I didn't mean to make you emotional." Emma said sympathetically as she goes over to hug Regina.

Regina wipes away her tears and shakes her head as she smiles and says,

"I just didn't think I would have any of this! After all those years of trying to find my happiness and losing so much along the way, and almost losing Henry, I'm just so grateful I have you all in my life! Thank you so much for everything you all have done up to this point. I just don't know how I can repay all of you after everything I have done to you!" Regina says with joy.

"Keeping your promise of being a better person is a form of your payment to us Regina. So far, you've done a great job of keeping that promise to us." Tinker Bell concluded.

After their sweet moment, Snow takes the tiara from Regina walks over to Riley's play pen and gently places it on her head.

"Beautiful!" Snow says with a wide smile on her face.

The women chuckle and giggle as they admire baby Riley who is giggling and playing happily with her toys.

"So what did you think of the dress?" Tinker Bell asked curiously.

"It's beautiful!" Regina said.

"Do those diamonds look familiar?" Emma said.

"Now that I see them up close, they do." Regina said studying the customized dress.

"We each took various diamonds off of our bridesmaid dresses and had them sewn on." Tinker Bell said as she grazes her hand over the design.

"It's perfect!" Regina said with a wide smile. "And the tiara will match perfectly!"

"Looks like you found what you needed!" Emma said as she glances back around the room moving about bags and merchandise.

"Let's see what we have to work with!" Snow said. "That way I can let the decorator know and have all of this to her by next week!"

The ladies help out and scan through all the decorations and party supplies.

"Riley sure is having fun isn't she? Has she started walking yet Regina?" Tinker Bell says as Riley lets out small chuckles and laughs.

"Robin and I have been trying, she seems to be getting the hang of it." Regina said as she was looking through all of the decorations.

"Mind if I try? I am her Godmother after all!" Tinker Bell said.

"Sure! Go ahead!" Regina happily permitted.

"I'll help you Tink!" Emma said with a smile.

Snow and Regina are left to section out and organized the decorations as they look on to Tinker Bell and Emma helping Riley to walk. Snow smiles and said, "You know Regina, I never got around to it but I just want to say thank you for allowing be to be a part of you and Robin's special moment the day Riley was born. I've gained so much love for her since that day you gave birth to her. That makes me love her even more. I appreciate you for allowing me to share the moment with you two." Snow said shooting a beaming smile at Regina who has a genuine look of satisfaction on her face.

"Oh Snow, if anything I should be thanking you. I was so scared that day, especially when Dr. Whale brought out the oxygen machine. I grew even more scared and to be honest Snow, I was on the verge of blacking out from the pain and stress and it wasn't until you and Robin walked back in the room is when I became more relaxed." Regina confessed.

"That was a scary moment, I'll agree with you on that part, but you handled it like a trooper!" Snow said proudly.

"If you say so Snow!" Regina said with a chuckle.

"You really did Regina! Other than me. I was a mess as soon as she first started crying." Snow remembers that day as they continue emptying out the bags.

"Oh yeah!" Regina giggled. "I ended up having to calm you down in the end!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, Snow and Robin, I'm going to need you to help me coach her. Her stress level is very high at this moment and we need to keep her stabilized. Got it?" Dr. Whale addresses.<p>

"Yes, Dr. Whale, we're good! Come on Regina! Get ready!" Snow says with joy.

"You can do this Regina!" Robin said as he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Okay Regina! Push!" Dr. Whale said as Regina let out a shriek.

"Good job Regina! Keep pushing!" Dr. Whale coaches her on.

"You're doing great my love! She is almost here! Keep pushing!" Robin says with a smile as a tear rolls down his cheek.

Leaning back to rest, Regina catches her breath as Snow wipes Regina's face in a loving and gentle way.

"You're almost there Regina! Keep going!" Snow says cheering on her step-mother also with tears rolling down her cheek.

"I can't!" Regina lets out a soft shallow whisper as her heart machine goes off again.

"Regina! Stay with us! You're almost there! Just one more push! Come on! You can do this!" Dr. Whale encourages as he orders the nurses to prepare with blankets at hand. "I can see her head Regina! Come on! Just one more push!"

Robin grabs a hold of Regina's face and looks lovingly in her eyes as he says,

"Regina, look at me! You have come too far to not go through with this! You are going to do this! I know you can! You have proven your strength! I have faith in you!" After Robin's encouraging words, he places a kiss on her forehead. As soon as Robin's lips left her forehead, Regina gives one last push with a guttural scream until baby Riley comes out crying as Dr. Whale pulls her out.

"Good job Regina! She's out! You can relax now!" Dr. Whale said as he gently cleans up baby Riley who is crying signaling to Regina that her ordeal is officially over.

"She is so beautiful Regina!" Snow cries out as she lays Regina's head against her.

Regina begins to cry tears of joy as Dr. Whale asks Robin if he would like to cut the umbilical cord.

With tears in his eyes, Robin happily accepts as he nervously cuts away.

"Congratulations Regina! You did an amazing job!" Dr. Whale says proudly. "We are going to get her all cleaned up for you so you can hold your baby girl!"

Regina is all smiles and tears as Robin embraces her and professes how proud he is of her.

"Can I go let everyone know?" Snow asks as Robin and Regina agree.

Snow makes her way to the lobby with tears in her eyes, leaving Robin and Regina alone for their moment.

"I'm so proud of you my love!" Robin says to his beautiful wife as he places a passionate kiss on Regina's lips before placing a loving fatherly kiss on the forehead of his new daughter

Regina looks up lovingly at her husband, "I'm so glad you were here, Robin! I couldn't have done it without you! I love you!" Regina says with tears and a smile before looking down and admiring her new daughter and letting out a small chuckle.

"She's perfect!" Regina said proudly.

As Snow reaches the lobby she sees that David, Killian, Will and Emma are frantically pacing back and forth, while everyone else is sitting down fidgeting with anxious looks on their faces. She then announces,

"She's here and she's so beautiful!" Snow said with glee.

The entire lobby brightens up with smiles on their excited faces.

"How is she!?" Anna asks with delight.

"How did Regina do!?" Emma adds with elation

"Can we go see her!?" Henry asked with a wide smile.

"How much did she weigh!?" Elsa asked with cheer.

"Does she have Robin's eyes!?" Belle asked curiously.

"Can I go see my sissy!?" Roland asked with a smile.

"How is Robin doing!?" David asked.

"Calm down everyone! We can all go see her in a minute but first thing is first! Roland, Henry, let's go meet your new sister!" Snow said with joy as she continues, "Everyone else, I will come back for you shortly!"

As Snow leads Henry and Roland to Regina's room, Snow slowly opens the door when Henry and Roland see Regina holding baby Riley and Robin standing by proudly.

"These big brothers want to meet their sister." Snow says cheerfully.

"Hi, mom, Hi dad." Henry says quietly as a bright smile makes its way across his face.

"Henry!" Regina says with a glowing smile.

"Hi momma!" Roland said with a curious smile as he continues, "Can I see my sissy?"

Robin and Regina chuckle as Robin picks up Roland and introduces baby Riley to his sons.

"Henry, Roland, meet your new baby sister. Her name is Riley." Robin said with joy.

"Aww…she's so pretty." Henry says smiling as he gently grabs her hand.

"Hi Riley. I love you." Roland says as he places a gentle kiss on her head.

Robin and Regina let out a laugh as Snow leaves the family to their moment.

"Snow!? Where are you going?" Regina asked.

"I was going to wait in the lobby with everyone until you were ready." Snow said.

"Come over here. You are part of this!" Regina said with a smile.

"Oh Regina!" Snow said as tears began to well up.

"Yes Snow. Come over here with us. I'll go get everyone." Robin said.

As Snow approaches Regina, Robin steps in front of Snow and embraces her in a hug.

"Thank you, Snow! You have really been a blessing to us during this whole thing." Robin said with genuine sincerity.

"Robin, of course! Anything for you, Regina and your family! I'll always be here for you!" Snow says giving Robin one last hug before he goes and greets everyone.

Snow moves towards Regina and the boys where Regina and Snow share a special moment.

"Snow, thank you so much for everything! Thank you for keeping Robin calm and collected. I know he was worried about me. Thank you for your encouragement and confidence in me!" Regina begins to say as tears begin to well up. Snow reaches for a tissue and begins to wipe away Regina's tears as Regina lets out a soft giggle.

"Oh Regina, I'm always here for you! I love you!" Snow says with love.

"As a thank you for everything, I was wondering if it would be okay if I ask you something." Regina said curiously.

"Of course, Regina! You can ask me anything!" Snow said with joy.

"I want her middle name to be Snow. Only if that's okay with you." Regina said hoping to hear the answer she wanted.

Snow looks down and shakes her head as tears and small sobs begin to emerge from her.

"Regina!" Snow begins to cry. "Of course it is! I'm so honored!" Snow's emotions start to get the best of her as Regina looks on with a smile on her face. "Okay Snow, if you are going to go overboard with your emotions, I change my mind." Regina said in a loving and sarcastic tone as a laugh emerges from her.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I'm just so happy for you!" Snow reaches in to hug Regina as she looks down at Regina's daughter. Snow says in a soft voice, "Riley Snow Hood. I love it." Regina then adds, "It's perfect." Their moment is interrupted when the whole crew slowly walks in and bids their congratulations to the new family as each of them stand over Regina admiring the new princess.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was the day of baby Riley's first birthday. Robin and Regina had gotten up a little early to prepare for the day. Still lying in bed cuddling each other, Robin says,

"So today is the big day, my love." Robin says as he places a kiss on Regina's head.

"I'm so excited! Our little princess is finally one." Regina says with a giggle as she brushes her hand back and forth over Robin's bare chest.

"She has changed our lives for the better, Robin, and I just love her so much!" Regina said with pride.

"That she has my love," Robin says as he grabs Regina and slowly turns her on her back. "And you have done the same for me, Regina. Thank you for giving me this life." Robin says looking down lovingly at Regina as he places a passionate kiss on her lips and continues, "Now, let's get ready to celebrate the life of our little girl." Robin rolls out of bed and heads to the bathroom to get prepared for his baby girl's big day.

Regina let the words of Robin soak in as she continued lying in bed for a couple of minutes, until little Roland walks in.

Regina turns around and is greeted by a little smile with deep dimples and bright eyes.

"Hi momma!" Little Roland said as he lays head on Regina's arm.

"Good morning my love!" Regina says as she pulls him up and wraps him in her arms and snuggles with him for a couple of minutes.

"It's Riley's birthday, momma! Can we go to the party now?" Roland asks as he places his little hands on Regina's face.

Regina lets out a loving smile and caresses his smiling face.

"Yes we can love, but first we have to get ready." Regina said lovingly. Just as she finished her sentence Riley started crying signaling to Regina that Riley has awoken from her slumber.

"There's your sister! Let's go get her and get her ready!" Regina said as both Roland and Regina roll out of bed and head to Riley's room.

Roland runs up ahead of Regina and bursts through Riley's room.

"Happy birthday sissy!" Roland shouts as little Riley begins to smile, giggle, and begins bouncing up and down in her crib as soon as she sees her mommy.

Regina anxiously rushes over to Riley with a smile as she picks her up and gently lifts her in the air looking up at her.

"Happy birthday my angel!" Regina says with love as she brings a smiling Riley down and embraces her in a strong loving motherly hug and kiss. "Let's get you ready for your big day my princess!" Regina says with excitement.

"Momma, can I help you get sissy ready?" Roland said as he started opening Riley's closet and began scanning it.

"Of course my love. Let's give her a bath first." Regina said leading the way to the bathroom.

As Regina heads to the bathroom with Riley in hand and Roland following close behind, Henry emerges from his room.

"Good morning Henry!" Regina stops in place as Henry approaches Regina and Riley.

"Hi mom." Henry reaches out for a hug before he takes his little sister and holds her.

"Happy birthday Riley!" After giving her a big brotherly hug and kiss, Henry returns Riley to Regina as they continue on their way to the guest bathroom.

"Today is Riley's party, Henry!" Roland said with excitement. "I'm going to help momma dress her!"

"That's so nice of you Roland." Henry says hugging his little brother. "Where's dad?" Henry said rubbing his eyes.

"He's getting ready. He should be out of the shower by now." Regina said as she begins to draw Riley's bath.

"Ok. I'll go get ready in your bathroom." Henry said as he headed toward Robin and Regina's room.

Regina begins to place Riley in her bath and baby Riley begins to splash and laugh.

"Roland dear, can you get me a wash cloth from the closet?" Regina said as she began to gently pour water over Riley.

"Ok momma." Roland heads to the closet and pulls out a wash cloth and towel. He sees the shampoo and takes it upon himself to grab it.

"Here momma. I got an extra towel and her shampoo." Roland says excitedly as he hands the towels and shampoo over.

"Thank you love!" Regina said with joy. "Here, you want to put the shampoo on her?" Regina said as she hands over the bottle to Roland.

"Okay!" Roland joyfully accepts the gesture.

"Pour a little bit on her head. Make sure you don't get it in her eyes." Regina gently suggests in her soothing motherly tone.

Roland begins to squeeze a little shampoo on Riley's head as she continues to splash and giggle. Once Roland was done, Regina gently begins to wash her baby girl from head to toe.

Roland helps his mother by extending his little hand and places it on Riley's head as he gently scrubs her head with the shampoo. Regina continues as she begins to rinse Riley off.

"Okay Roland, can you watch her while I prepare to get her out?" Regina asks with a smile.

"Okay momma!" Roland said as he looks after his baby sister and begins to talk to her.

"You're almost ready sissy! Momma is going to get your towel." Roland says with giggles as Riley continues splashing and giggling. Roland lets out a small chuckle as Regina returns.

"She keeps splashing me momma!" Roland laughs.

"She's just excited for her birthday party! Aren't you angel!?" Regina said smiling as she picked up Riley to dry her off.

Meanwhile, Henry walks into his parents' room where he sees Robin.

"Good morning dad!" Henry says reaching out to hug his father.

"Hey there my boy!" Robin returns the gesture with a hug. "You ready to celebrate your sister's birthday?" Robin continues as he begins to lather some shaving cream before placing it on his face.

"Yeah! I'm really excited!" Henry said as he began to reach for his tooth brush.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year. It's gone by pretty quick!" Robin said washing his razor.

"I know. It feels like we just started planning this party yesterday and the day is already here." Henry begins to brush his teeth.

As Henry is brushing his teeth he glances over at Robin who is lathering his face with shaving cream. After brushing his teeth Henry smiles at Robin. Robin catches him smiling and responds,

"You okay Henry?" Robin says as he rinses his razor.

"No. Nothing. Just that, I'm glad that I can call you my dad." Henry says as he goes to hug Robin.

Robin is taken aback and answers to Henry's hug as Henry continues.

"After my real dad died, I didn't think I would ever have a person like him in my life again. I know my mom, Emma, is with Killian, but when I'm around you I feel like you have always been a part of my life and when I see you with mom, I just feel that the empty space I had in my heart after my real dad died has been filled when you came into me and my mom's lives."

"Aw Henry. If anything, I should be thanking you. For allowing me into you and your mother's life. She means so much to me and I just want to make her happy." Robin said as he hugs his step-son in a fatherly embrace.

"You have, dad. I can see it in her face every day. Thank you." Henry said hugging his step-father a little tighter.

"Anything for you son, and your mother." Robin concludes. "Now, my boy, let's finish getting ready for your sister's birthday party. I still have to run some quick errands before the party starts. Want to come with me? I could use some extra hands? Robin said in an inviting tone.

"Sure!" Henry said with a smile and glowing eyes as he makes his way to the shower.

"Alright then. Hurry it up son. We got a big day ahead of us." Robin said as he pats his step-son on the back.

Robin continues to get ready as Regina walks in with baby Riley.

"Someone wants to say hi to their daddy!" Regina said carrying a freshly bathed and laughing Riley.

Robin's eyes glow at the sight of his baby girl as he reaches out to her whose arms are wide and ready to welcome her father's embrace.

"Hello my lovely girl!" Robin says as he reaches for his daughter. Riley continues to laugh and giggle as her little hands graze her father's freshly shaven face. Robin gently kisses her little hands before going to Regina to give her a loving kiss.

"Henry and I are going to run some quick errands and checkup on Snow and David's progress at Granny's. They should be there by now decorating and getting set for later this evening." Robin said while holding his daughter. "I'll take Riley with me so that you and Roland can get ready. I'll go finish getting her ready."

"Thank you dear. I have her clothes set out for her. Emma and Tinker Bell are coming by later this afternoon around 4pm to dress her for her big day." Regina said as she brushes her hand against her daughters face.

"We should be home by then, right my love?" Robin says as he lovingly turns to his daughter who produces a cute glowing smile.

Robin heads towards Riley's room as he places Riley in her crib to get her clothes. Roland walks in and sees that Robin is about to get her ready.

"Hi papa!" Roland said giving his father a hug. "Do you need help getting sissy ready?"

"Sure, son. Come lend me a hand." Robin said as he hands Roland Riley's clothes. "Hold these while I get her out." Robin takes Riley out of her crib and begins to dress her as Roland hands Robin her shirt.

"You're in a happy mood my girl aren't you?" Robin says as he puts Riley's shirt on.

"I think she knows it's her birthday, papa!" Roland said with a smile.

"I think you're right son!" Robin says looking at Roland. "Hand me her pants."

Roland hands over her pants as Robin puts them on. Afterwards, Roland goes to the bathroom to retrieve a hair brush.

"Here papa! Don't forget to brush her hair!" Roland says reminding Robin as he hands him the brush.

"Thanks son!" Robin happily obliges.

Robin begins to brush his daughter's hair as he takes in the beauty of her smiling face and letting her laugh warm his heart. While brushing her hair, Robin begins to get lost in the thoughts of the time Robin and Regina brought Riley home for the first time as a small chuckle and smile emerge as he remembers that day.

* * *

><p>After giving birth to Riley 3 days ago, Regina was ready to take her new baby girl home. The nurse brings in baby Riley from the nursery and hands her to Regina.<p>

"Mrs. Hood? Your daughter is ready to head home!" The nurse said with a bright smile on her face. The nurse hands Riley over to her as she continues, "We are finalizing her birth certificate and we were wondering if you have given her a middle name. If not, I'll have Dr. Whale go ahead and sign off on it."

"Oh thank you! Yes, as a matter of fact my husband and I came up with one the other day. Her middle name is Snow." Regina said with pride.

"Riley Snow Hood." The nurse repeats for confirmation as she writes it down on her clipboard. "That's a beautiful name." She looks up from her clipboard and shoots a glowing smile at Regina.

"Thank you!" Regina says as she looks down at her peacefully sleeping daughter.

"I'll type it in and bring it by shortly! Congratulations!" the nurse says as she heads out to process Regina's paperwork before she checks out.

In walks Robin, Henry, and Roland as they help with Regina's belongings to load them in the car.

"The car is already to go my love!" Robin says as he places a kiss on Regina and his new baby girl.

"Here is her car seat mom!" Henry said as he places it on top of the bed.

"Thank you, Henry." Regina said with a smile.

Robin straightens out the car seat as Regina gently places baby Riley in the car seat as she lets out tiny little groans as she wiggles her tiny body to get comfortable in her new car seat.

"Here's her birth certificate Mr. and Mrs. Hood. You've been checked out and Dr. Whale will be by to sign off on your stay." The nurse says handing the certificate over to the new parents.

"Thank you so much for everything you and Dr. Whale have done for us." Regina says to the smiling nurse.

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Hood. Congratulations." She says as she makes her way back to the front desk as Dr. Whale walks in after her.

"Robin, Regina, boys!" Dr. Whale says with a welcoming smile. "You're all checked out! We just need a final signature and you will be on your way home!" Dr. Whale hands a clipboard to Robin as he signs it.

"Thank you Dr. Whale. You really pulled through for us. And thank you for the care you've given my wife and baby. Means a lot to me." Robin says with a genuine smile as Dr. Whale embraces him in a brother like hug.

"My pleasure Robin! Anytime!" Dr. Whale says with a smile.

Robin turns back to grab his daughter who has fallen fast asleep in her new comfy car seat.

"Ready my love?" Robin said as he grabs a hold of his beautiful wife and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Yes. Let's go home." Regina says with a relieved smile.

As Robin loads baby Riley in the car, Henry and Roland climb in after her. They are sitting along each side of her as they lovingly look on at their new baby sister.

"I can't wait to play with her!" Roland said as he gently placed his hand on his baby sister's head.

"Me neither!" Henry said as he gently lifts her hand and rubs it. "Hey Roland?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's make a pact!" Henry said with excitement.

"Okay!" Roland said with excitement. "I like it when we do that!"

"Okay. Let's be Riley's big brothers and make sure no one hurts her. We are going to protect her and keep her away from bad things. Okay?" Henry said to his little brother.

"Like her super heroes?" Roland said.

"Yeah. Her super heroes." Henry said with a chuckle. "It's going to be our job to protect her, deal?" Henry said with a smile as he reaches for Roland's hand and gives him a high five.

"Deal!" Roland said with excitement. "Did you here that sissy? We are your super heroes and we are going to protect you!" Roland said as he gently pats his baby sister on her head.

"Momma! Papa!" Roland calls out.

"What is it, son?" Robin says as he's driving home.

"Me and Henry made a pact to be Riley's super heroes and we are going to protect her!" Roland said proudly.

"That's so nice of you and Henry, my love! She will definitely be in good hands then!" Regina says as tears begin to develop in her eyes. Robin notices and reaches for her hand and kisses it.

"Everything ok my love?" Robin asks with concern.

"Yes, dear. I'm just so happy. And a little tired to be honest." Regina said as she wiped away a tear.

"You'll be alright darling. As soon as we get home you can take a nap and I'll tend to the children. Besides, I have to prepare the nursery. I'll have the boys to help me." Robin said placing another kiss on his lovely wife's hand.

"Oh my gosh, that's right! We haven't even made time to fix up the nursery!" Regina said with concern in her voice.

As Robin drives up, he gets down to help Regina off of the car as Henry and Roland grab Regina and Riley's bags. Robin reaches in the back and gently takes his new baby girl out of the car as Regina shuts the door.

"I'll go open the door dad." Henry says grabbing the keys from Robin.

"Thanks son." Robin said with a smile.

As the family enters their home, they all head up to Riley's new room. As soon as the door opens, they are greeted by Snow, Charming, Emma, Belle, Tinker Bell and Will as they quietly say "surprise." The nursery had been fully furnished with the gifts given to Regina at the shower.

"Welcome home!" Snow says with tears in her eyes as she hugs a surprised Regina.

With tears in her eyes and looking around the room, Regina finally responds, "Snow! This nursery is beautiful!" Regina admires the nursery which has been decked out in pink and white and Winnie the Pooh.

Robin, too, was surprised. He looks around the nursery as David walks up to him. "What do you think?" David said as he pats Robin on the back.

"David, when did you do all of this?" Robin said out of curiosity.

"We've been working on it for the past 3 days while you were working and spending the night at the hospital with Regina and the baby." David said proudly.

"Is that why you kept me busy these past 3 days keeping me from the house by offering to stop by here and bring some things over to us?" Robin said.

"Yes!" David said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What do you think, Regina?" Emma said as she gives Regina a gentle loving hug.

"It's beautiful! You all are amazing!" Regina said wiping away her tears.

Belle walks up to give Regina a hug when she says, "We knew you and Robin did not have time to set up the nursery because of Riley's unexpected arrival so we took it upon ourselves to lend you all a hand." Belle said genuinely.

Regina gives Belle another hug before expressing her sincere gratitude.

Up walks Tinker Bell and Will as they call the attention to Robin.

"Robin, Regina. Will and I have a gift for our Goddaughter." Tinker Bell smiled.

"Yes. Tinker Bell and I had it made for her and as her God parents, we want to give her first gift. We were going to wait till after the baby shower but of course you know, there really wasn't a good time for that." Will chuckles as he hands Regina and Robin a small gift bag. Regina slowly starts to open it as Robin takes the tissue paper. Regina pulls out a small jewelry box. As she opens it a beautiful diamond necklace illuminates with the light.

"Will! Tinker Bell!" Regina says as tears continue to roll down her cheeks.

"It's her first diamond necklace made from one of the diamonds from your wedding dress!" Tinker Bell said with joy.

"I had Rumple customize it with the tools in his shop and he agreed to make it for her." Will said proudly.

"It's beautiful!" Robin said as he expressed his thanks to both Will and Tinker Bell. "Thank you all so much. We really appreciate it!" Robin says as he turns to each person in the room.

They all answer to Robin's gratitude with smiles and giggles. "We will leave you to rest Regina." Snow said as the whole gang bid their goodbyes and congratulations before admiring baby Riley. The last to leave the room was Emma when Regina called out to her.

"Emma." Regina says as she gently takes her by the hand. "Thank you for watching the boys these past 3 days. I hope they weren't too much trouble." Regina says giving her a hug to show her sincere gratitude.

"Oh no. They weren't any trouble. Killian kept them busy for the most part. I'll be taking Henry this weekend anyway. We're going on a little vacation just to relax a little." Emma said with a smile. "I'll see you all later!" Emma said with a gentle wave and a smile.

"Bye mom." Henry walks up to Emma as he gives her a big hug. "See ya kid. Make sure you're packed for next weekend. I love you." Emma says a she places a kiss on his forehead and gives him a tight hug.

As the family is left to admire the beauty of the nursery Robin takes out his daughter and gently places her in her newly assembled crib.

Regina walks over to stand next to her husband as they both look down proudly at their new baby girl.

"She's beautiful, Regina." Robin says as he kisses his wife. "I can't wait for the years of joy she is going to bring to us!"

Regina leans her head on her husband's shoulder and says "I wonder what she has up her little sleeve for us! We better enjoy this moment, because before you know it, her first birthday will be here and I want to remember this moment forever and always!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Looking good guys!" Robin said as he walked with Riley in hand, into Granny's Diner to see the whole crew adding the finishing touches for Riley's big day.

"Hey Robin!" Snow says with a smile. "Hi Riley! Come here my birthday girl!" Snow said as she takes Riley from Robin.

"Here's the rest of the supplies you needed Snow. Henry and I have been running around town getting the last of the supplies. Do you need us to get anything else?" Robin said as he sets the bags on the diner bar.

"I think this is pretty much it!" Snow says scanning the bags over as she bounces a happy Riley in her arms.

"Where's Roland and Regina?" Snow asked.

"I left them back at the house to get ready. As a matter of fact, I need to head back there in the next couple of minutes to get Riley back to get her ready." Robin said as he started to unload the bags.

"There she is! My little Goddaughter!" Tinker Bell rushes over to take Riley from Snow to give her a loving embracing hug and kiss with Emma following behind.

"Hey Robin! Hey Henry!" Emma says as she goes towards her son to give him a hug and a kiss, before taking Riley from Tinker Bell to give her own hugs and kisses. "We were actually on our way to your house Robin to pick up the birthday girl." Emma said with a smile. "If you want we can take her back and get her ready!" Emma concludes.

"That will work! I'll call Regina and tell her that you are on your way." Robin said.

After minutes of finishing up their assigned duties Snow had them do, Emma, Tinker Bell and Riley head out to get her ready. "We will be back in an hour." Emma said to Robin as she held baby Riley in her arms.

Back at home, Regina was adding the last minute touches to her make up when Roland walks in and gives her a hug and a kiss.

"You look so pretty, momma." Roland says as he looks up at Regina.

Regina smiles and lets out a chuckle as she bends down to pick up Roland.

"Thank you love! Now we have to get you ready so we can go to your sister's party!" Regina says as she places a kiss on Roland's dimply cheek.

"Ok momma." Roland says as he wraps his arms around Regina's neck in a loving embrace.

As Regina heads to Roland and Henry's room, the doorbell rings. "Let's go get the door." Regina said as she put Roland down. Roland dashes down the stairs with Regina following close behind. Regina and Roland both answer the door as Emma and Tinker Bell who is holding Riley.

"Hi Emma!" Roland said as he gave a tight hug to Emma's leg before moving to Tinker Bell.

"Hiya Kid!" Emma said brushing her hand across Roland's hair

"Hi Tinker Bell!"

"Hey Roland!" Tinker Bell said with a smile.

"Hey!" Regina says. "Robin said that you would stop by."

"Robin and Henry came by the diner just as we were leaving so we just brought her by to get her ready!" Emma said as Regina welcomed them in.

"Oh ok!" Regina said. I have her dress set out. I bathed her this morning." Regina said as she led the ladies into Riley's room.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll go get Roland ready." Regina said as she started to walk out.

As Regina was finishing dressing Roland her phone began to ring. It was Robin. He needed her to come to the diner to get some last minute details finalized.

"Okay, I'll be there in about 10 minutes. Okay. I love you." Regina said as she hung up the phone. "Come on Roland. Let's go help daddy with Riley's party!" Regina said as she picked up Roland and headed to Riley's room.

Emma was changing Riley's diaper as Regina walked in. "Robin just called and they are needing me to finalize some things. Is it okay if I leave you and Tinker Bell to continue dressing Riley?" Regina said with an apologetic look on her face.

"Of course! We got everything handled. We will take her to the party once we're done." Emma said as she picked up Riley to hand her to Tinker Bell.

"Thanks girls. Oh before I forget." Regina walks over to Riley's dresser and pulls out a small jewelry box and hands it to Tinker Bell.

"Here. It's the necklace you and Will gave her the day she came home from the hospital. I want her to wear it." Regina says with a smile and a wink.

With a look of honor on her face, Tinker Bell gives a Regina a genuine smile before saying "Thanks Regina."

"See you girls at the party! Thanks again." Regina says appreciatively after giving final hugs and kisses to her daughter. "Come on Roland! Let's go to Riley's party." She says to Roland as she picks him up and heads out.

"But what about sissy? Is she coming with us?" Roland said curiously.

"Aunt Emma and Aunt Tinker Bell will take her over and meet us over there later!" Regina said reassuringly after placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay momma." Roland said with a smile.

Emma and Tinker Bell begin to dress baby Riley.

"It's so good that you and Regina have mended your differences, Emma. I can tell she really does care about you." Tinker Bell said as she laid out Riley's dress as Emma redid Riley's hair.

"I'm glad we did. Regina is a good person and she deserves all this happiness. She's proven to me that she has always been capable of love. Just look at Henry. He's grown to be such a gentleman and to be honest Tink, I don't think I could have done a good of a job as Regina did. She has that natural motherly touch that I don't think I have, I don't think I'm a good enough mother as Regina is." Emma said with a little sadness in her voice as she finished up Riley's hair.

"Emma, you're a great mom. I'm sure Henry loves you just as much as he loves Regina. Henry sees you and his face just glows. He's lucky to have two mothers that love him so much. He's a lucky kid." Tinker Bell says handing the tiara to Emma.

"Thanks Tinker Bell." Emma says as she turns to Tinker Bell with a smile.

Emma takes the tiara and places gently on Riley's head and pins it down. Backing away to admire the little princess, Emma and Tinker Bell are full of "awes" and smiles as they continue to admire little Riley who begins to smile.

"Let's put her dress on!" Tinker Bell said with excitement. Emma turns towards Riley's closet where Regina had it ready to go. Emma takes it out of the protective clothing bag and walks over to Riley.

As Emma places the dress on Riley, Tinker Bell searches for little Riley's arms and pulls them through the sleeves. Emma zips her up before putting on her satin shoes graced with small sparkles along the front.

"She's so beautiful!" Tinker Bell said with joy. "Wow! She looks just like Regina! I never noticed how much she resembles her so well!"

"She's gorgeous!" Emma said with a wide smile on her face. "I think she looks a little more like Robin, but I can see Regina in there too. She has Robin's blue eyes for sure! And Regina's hair!" Emma said as she fixes small strands of her hair and tucks them behind her little ears.

Baby Riley is fully dressed in her bright white dress with ruffles running down. The diamonds along her torso illuminated in the light with each move that Riley made. As her head moved about, the tiara mimicked the sparkles on the dress and her satin shoes added the finishing touch.

"Don't forget her necklace Tinker Bell," Emma reminded her.

"Oh yes." Tinker Bell pulled the necklace out of the box and gently placed it around Riley's neck.

"There." Tinker Bell said as she placed a loving kiss on Riley's forehead.

"I can't wait for Robin and Regina to see her!" Emma said. Looking at her watch Emma notices that the party will start in 45 minutes .

"Looks like we finished in time! Come on Riley! Let's go to your party!" Emma said as she picked Riley up and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll get her things." Tinker Bell said.

"Alright. Let's go!" Emma said as Tinker Bell and Riley head out to Granny's to celebrate the little princess' day.

Granny's diner was getting filled with family and friends and love for the little princess on her day.

"Where is Emma and Tinker Bell?" Regina asked Snow with concern. "I tried calling both of them but they didn't answer their phones."

"They should be here any minute Regina, why don't you keep yourself busy by arranging the cake table? Ingrid is on her way with the cake." Snow said to a pacing Regina.

"Okay Snow." Regina said letting out a nervous breath.

Within 5 minutes, the diner door opens with Ingrid walking in with a cake fit for a princess.

"Where should I put the cake?" Ingrid said with excitement.

Robin and Regina were in awe as Ingrid placed the 3 tiered pink and white cake. The bottom layer was covered in a light pink fondant that had an intricate and detailed laced design. The middle tier also had light pink fondant that was covered in edible glitter that glistened like snow that had a ribbon with the words "Happy 1st Birthday Riley" written across the ribbon and the top tier was in the shape of an elegant pillow that held a realistic looking tiara.

"Wow! This cake is beautiful!" Regina said as she began to study it.

"Emma really does know how to pick them!" Robin said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Ingrid!" Regina said in appreciation.

"Hope we're not too late!" Anna said as she and Elsa walk in.

"Wow. You guys sure do go all out for your parties! It looks so royal in here!" Anna said as she scanned the diner. "Let me get some pictures!" Anna said with excitement as she started pulling out her camera.

"Where is the little princess?" Elsa asked looking around.

"Emma and Tinker Bell were getting her ready. Hopefully they will be here soon!" Regina says looking at her watch with a look of disapproval on her face.

Anna stands in front of the cake table that has been immaculately decorated with white satin table cloths with pink satin bows along the edges of the cake table. Pink confetti has been sprinkled about the entire table. Cookies in the shape of a princess crown with "Riley" written across have been gracefully placed along-side the cake. A fruit bowl in the shape of a princess crown holds some fresh color fruit that is nestled next to the cookies. Pink and white balloon bouquets stand alongside a custom made banner that hangs behind the table and reads "Happy Birthday Riley" written in pink glitter with a crown design. Anna continues to work her magic when Tinker Bell walks through the door and announces,

"We're here! And here is the birthday girl!" Tinker Bell turns towards Emma who is carrying a happy and cheerful Riley as the entire diner is captivated by the beauty the little princess emits.

Robin and Regina's face is one of pure joy and happiness as they gaze adoringly at their beautiful little girl. Regina walks up to Emma with tears as she takes her little girl and continues to admire her little princess before expressing her gratitude towards Emma and Tinker Bell. "She looks so beautiful!" Regina says with a wide smile on her face as she walks over to Robin who also tears up as he sees his little girl all dressed up. For the next several minutes the party guests express their love to Robin, Regina and Riley before Anna and Elsa direct them in front of the table for pictures.

"Henry, Roland, stand next to your mom and dad so I can take a family picture!" Anna said with joy.

The family was all smiles as they posed for pictures with family and friends for several minutes when Snow directs everyone back to their seats so that baby Riley can begin to open her gifts while the food begins to be served.

Robin and Regina, who is holding baby Riley, moves to the center of the diner where Snow prepares the proud parents to help Riley open her gifts. As gift after gift is passed, the little princess is all smiles as she plays with the mounds of tissue paper that have developed. Anna sees an opportunity to take more pictures as the guests look on with smiles on their faces.

Minutes later, Snow, Emma, Belle, and Tinker Bell roll out the cake in front of the diner as they light the candle. Regina picks up her daughter as she, Robin, Henry, and Roland make their way in front of the cake where the whole diner begins to sing happy birthday.

At the end of the song, Regina holding baby Riley bends over and together they blow out the candle as baby Riley reaches for her cake and grabs a hold of a piece before smearing it on her face. The diner breaks out in laughter as Robin prepares to cut the cake when Snow jumps in and helps out.

"Mom, can Roland and I take Riley to the table to feed her cake?" Henry said.

"Sure! Let me cut her a piece so that you and Roland can feed her." Regina said handing over baby Riley to Henry.

All smiles as baby Riley licks off her little hands full of her cake, Henry and Roland move to their table where Snow, Belle, Tinker Bell, and Emma begin to help serve the cake.

Robin and Regina step back and allow their guests to help themselves to the treats.

"I told you everything would work out in the end, my love! Look how happy our little princess is!" Robin said as he brings Regina close to him and embraces her in a strong loving hold.

"Thank you, Robin for making this possible. You don't know how much this has meant to me. I love you so much!" Regina says hugging him tighter.

"Anything for you my love and our family! I'll always be here for you and our children, forever and always." Robin says as he lovingly caresses his wife's face while looking deeply into her eyes.

Regina returns the gesture with her own passionate kiss before looking lovingly in his and tells him,

"Forever and Always!"

THE END


End file.
